Playing With Puppets
by RulerOfRuins
Summary: Ctrl C Ctrl V: "Wow, I always wanted to meet an amnesic person and go on an epic adventure with him before I die."
1. Chapter 1

1: This is not Gensokyo

* * *

><p><em>Greetings. My name is Rikako. I am a Scientist that specializes in the creatures that are know as Dolls. This is my Doll Chibi Nitori. Now. What's your name? I see. Then from now on, I hope we'll be able to work together, Renko...<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up in god knows where. My head pounded. Was I drunk? Maybe. I can't remember last night...in fact...I can't remember anything. What? Where am I?<p>

"Hey? You okay?"

I looked up to find a girl staring at me.

"I-I'm fine." I said struggling up to prove it.

"You don't look like it." The girl frowned, "How'd you end up here? Were you attacked by a Doll?"

"Doll?"

"You don't know what a Doll is?" The girl cried, "A...Are you an alien?"

"Um...I-I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"Mmmmm...Ah, I got it! You must have amnesia!"

"That sounds right."

"Wow, I always wanted to meet an amnesic person and go on an epic adventure with him before I die. What's your name?"

"It's Renko. Usami Renk-wait what was that first bit?"

"I'm Maribel. Maribel Han." The girl smiled, "Nice to meet you, Renk."

"It's Renko." I corrected.

* * *

><p>"In any case, I guess you haven't forgotten too much." Maribel smiled, "So, do you have a Doll?"<p>

"What?"

"Oh, right. Of course you wouldn't. Here."

Maribel took out a orb. The orb opened and light burst out, settling into a shape on the ground.

"Chirp~"

"It's a Chibi Mystia." Maribel explained, picking up the tiny creature, "Isn't she cute?"

"D...Did that thing just come out of that orb?" I asked, stunned.

"Yep."

"H-How?"

"Eh? Well, I throw it at her and she goes in. Ah, wait that's only if it's wild."

"Hold on." I frowned, "That thing's alive right?"

"Yeah."

"All living things are made out of cells. To take cell structure and convert it into energy is impossible. Let alone taking the energy and sealing it. No, what's more incredulous is the fact that the cellular structure is rebuilt exactly as it was before the transformation, memories intact. All of these feats are impossible and any thing that Could do that would require way too much energy that can be stored in that spher-"

"Um...I've been standing here listening..." Maribel interrupted, "But I've already lost track of what your saying."

CMystia chirped her agreement.

"Oh. Um...sorry."

* * *

><p>"Well, now that you've stopped all the complicated talk, do you have a Doll as well?"<p>

"Um..." I patted myself down, but couldn't find any similar orbs, "No."

"Oh, that's bad." Maribel frowned, "You won't survive without a Doll of your own. Oh, I know, I fly us to my friend! I'm sure you can get a Doll from her!"

"You can fly?"

"Go, CMystia!"

* * *

><p>"See?" Maribel cried over the wind as we flew, "We're flying!"<p>

"But that bird...Doll is carrying us!" I cried, "That...thing is so small and it can carry the 2 of us? How does that work? Her structure is much too small to hold us without the arm giving way and breaking! We shouldn't even be off the ground!"

"Ask my friend about it, she knows all the sciencey stuff!"

"What science? This is common sense!"

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Maribel announced as she landed, "Thank you, Mystia."<p>

"I was on my knees, gasping.

"What's wrong? Scared of heights?"

"No. None of this makes any sense. The orb, the flying..."

"It's best that you don't think about it."

I looked up as someone approached us.

"Greetings. I am Rikako." The woman introduced herself, "I've dedicated the good part of my life researching the Dolls that inhabit this world. This is my partner, the Doll, Chibi Nitori."

"Kappa!"

"I'm warning you now, irk me and I'll show you what I'll do with the worse part of my life."

I backed away.

"Hello professor!" Maribel bowed.

"Ah, Han. I've wanted to speak to you for a while."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes. I was wondering why you're not catching as much Dolls."

"Gack! I-I was training..."

"Why?"

"Why...is a very good question..."

"Training is good, but you've been training in the nearby city for a week now."

"C-Cut me some slack."

* * *

><p>"Hmph. In any case, whose this child you brought me?"<p>

"Ah, he's Renk. Usami Renk."

"Renko." I corrected.

"He has amnesia."

"Amnesia? How convenient. I recently brought some medicine from Eientei that should cure that."

"Really?"

"Yep. CNitori, where did I put it?"

"Kappa."

"Ah, that's right. I haven't sorted that out with the rest of the poison and shady drugs I brought from Reisen."

"Poison?" I repeated, "I-I think I'll pass."

"Don't be such a baby." Rikako frowned, "If I give you the wrong medicine, I can just give you the antidote."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. After I make a few notes on the poison first. And CNitori, where did I put the antidotes?"

"Kappa."

"Oh, right next to the other poisons, of course."

"No, I think I'll pass after all."

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing here?" Rikako asked.<p>

"Renko doesn't have any Dolls." Maribel explained, "So I was hoping that you...might lend him one."

"A Doll?" Rikako looked at me, "A Doll is needed if you want to travel, but I haven't finished my tests on any of them."

"Can't we just take one that's on low priority?" Maribel pleaded.

"There is no 'low'priority'" Rikako said sternly.

"Aw..."

"Excuse me." I interrupted.

"Yes?"

"How does the orbs work?"

Rikako blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I mean...the orb is a machine right? So how does it work? Even magic has a discernible pattern and rules to it...right?"

Rikako stared a me for a while before she smiled dangerously, "You're the first person to ask me that."

"O-Oh."

"I'll...just be going now." Maribel smiled nervously as she inched away.

"Oh no you don't. You're listening to this too."

"Aww..."

* * *

><p>"You are correct in assuming magic has patterns and rules." Rikako began explaining, "But you must first realize that somethings are just possible even if it doesn't make sense or seem impossible. Understand?"<p>

"Yes."

"Then I'll start with the Doll History. The legend goes that a magician was constantly besieged by a thief. In order to keep the thief away, she crafted Dolls with limited intelligence. But the thief stole the manuals and crafted Dolls of her own. The 2 sides battled for almost an entire year before it stopped. By then the Dolls have already grown into an impossibly absurd amount and once their fighting was over, settled down on this land."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Maribel whined.

"Quiet child. I've been studying Dolls for a good part of my life and I've discovered many things. Dolls run on an internal magical source. This source is a Perpetual Energy Machine and the Doll's bodies are made to host that power. For that reason, most weapons are useless against them. The only way to combat them is with magic of similar quality. That means the attacks of another Doll would neutralize the magic reservoir and even cause physical wounds."

"Kappa?"

* * *

><p>"Oh thank you CNitori." Rikako said taking the glass of water that CNitori offered her, "Anyway:<p>

Upon defeat, the magic link that powers each Doll is absorbed by the victor making their own magical power rise. If that magic power exceeds the amount that the Doll's body can sustain, the body itself goes through an evolution, but that's not important.

What you have to understand is that the magic is not uniformal. There are different types of magic which I've classified into a total of 17. The Dolls all have a different type of magic that supports them and by tapping into that power, their attacks take on that type. But sometimes they can host 2 types of power. I've found that the second typing is usually related towards their physical structure."

* * *

><p>"Kappa?"<p>

"Thank you." Rikako said as she took another glass of water from CNitori.

"Oh. I get it." Maribel lied, "Can I leave?"

"So magic has types and that magic is harvested by the Dolls." I nodded, "I can accept that, but where does the orbs come in? And what happens to a defeated Doll?"

"Renko, NO!" Maribel hissed.

"Oh, you're actually listening." Rikako smiled as she finished her cup of water, "All right then, I'll tell you more!"

"Nooooooo-"

* * *

><p>"The orbs are called Miko Orbs. It manipulates the magic reservoir that are in the Doll, forcing the magic to leave the body and surround it. The magic holds the body as it is then sealed inside the Orb. The Body is preserved in it's own magic and the magic that makes up their consciousness is further preserved by the Orb.<p>

To answer your next question, that's what the Center is For."

"The Center?" Maribel cried.

"What, you used it but never thought about it?" Rikako frowned.

"A-All I know is that they heal my Dolls."

"Kappa..."

"Really now? I thought I told you all this."

Maribel looked away.

"...In any case, the Center's job is to heal your Dolls. This process is achieved by restoring the magical link between your Doll and a secondary Source. The magical link restores your Doll to health and the memories are replicated through residual magic in the Doll."

"So that's what they were doing..." Maribel said, "Ah. Wait."

* * *

><p>"We've completely lost track of what we were doing!" Maribel cried.<p>

"Eh? Really?" Rikako asked taking another cup of water from CNitori, "Never noticed."

"I thought we were here to get answers." I said.

"No we weren't!" Maribel frowned, "We were here to get YOU a Doll."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you have any place to go?"

"I don't think so."

"Want me to go get that amnesia medication?"

"N-No."

"Then it looks like you're going to have to travel around."

"Eh? C-Can't I stay here and help Rikako with her research?"

"No." Rikako said.

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't trust anyone else with my research."

"Aww..."

"So you'll be traveling now right?" Maribel asked.

"Then you'd need a Doll." Rikako noted.

"So why don't you give us one?"

"Because I need them all."

"Stingy!"

"I'm not stingy! I just need a lot of things."

"Oh really?"

"Geh. Look, if you really need a Doll, I think I know someone who has one or two that you can have."

"Really?"

"But I'm not telling you."

"What?"

"Well...not unless Renko promises to take the Dolldex with him." Rikako smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" Maribel cried, "B-But I have the Dolldex."

"And you don't really do anything with it."

"I-I will! I just...need to train for a bit."

"Is that so?"

"I-It is!"

"...Well, then it's a good thing I have another one." Rikako smiled as she took the Dolldex that CNitori handed her.

"Y-You have another one?"

"Of course."

Maribel looked disappointed.

"So how bout it?" Rikako asked, waving the Dolldex, "If you want a Doll, take the Dex with you."

"Um...what does it do exactly?"

…

"Oh that's right, I never told you huh?"

* * *

><p>"The Dolldex is my own invention." Rikako smiled proudly, "It registers all the Dolls you catch and provides further information. And contrary to Maribel's beliefs, the information comes from a united database between Patchouli Knowledge and Hieda no Akyu."<p>

"I-I knew that."

"Right. In layman's terms, it's a sort of encyclopedia on Dolls...pocket-sized."

"Oh. So why do you need me to take it?"

"I can't access the database directly." Rikako looked away, "And...they banned me."

"Wow." Maribel snickered, "What did you try to do?"

"I-I thought I could change some of the more...ridiculous theories."

"...Well I don't see any harm in it." I sighed, "I do need a Doll after all."

"Great!" Rikako cried, handing me my Dolldex.

_Renko received the Dolldex!_

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?"

"And who's this person with the free Dolls?" Maribel asked sternly.

"Ah, right. She lives quite a bit away so I'll LEND you a Mystia. She knows the way."

* * *

><p>"By the way." Rikako said as we began to lift off, "I didn't say it'd be free."<p>

"What?"

Too late. We were off.

* * *

><p>Mystia dropped us off a good ways off. After letting us off, she got back up and returned to the lab. Maribel waved good-bye.<p>

"So you're the one that wants a Doll?"

The 2 of us jolted and spun around. There, we saw a shrine maiden who stopped sweeping the grounds to frown at us, "Renk...right?"

"Renko." I frowned, "It's one letter, you'd think people'll take the effort to remember it."

"Unless it's youkai extermination, I don't take anything seriously." The Miko said, "Who's the girl?"

"I'm Maribel Han." Maribel bowed, "Rikako sent us."

"I know." The Miko sighed, "Come on."

"Feel free to donate." The Miko said as she went into the shrine, "And stay out here."

I looked at the donation box. Maribel peered inside. She replaced the lid and shook her head.

"So I heard one of you has amnesia." The Miko said.

"Uh, yeah. That would be me." I said as Maribel quickly backed away.

"Why didn't you take the medicine that Rikako had?"

"Y-You don't know if it'd work."

"True." The Miko said, coming out with a plate, "Though if it's made in Eientei, for better or for worse, it'd work."

"Are those..."

"These are the only Dolls I keep around." The Miko said.

On the tray there was a small back and white witch, a small maid and a miniature version of the Miko.

"You have a Doll of yourself?" Maribel smiled.

"You have a problem?" The Doll asked.

Maribel backed away.

"She seems...cranky." I said.

"She's always like that." The Miko said.

"Um...I-I think I'd take..."

"You're not taking anything."

"Eh?"

"At least...not until you donate."

I patted myself down one more time. Coming up with nothing I looked to Maribel. She rummaged around her bag and came up with a few coins.

"Is that it?" The Miko frowned.

"Hey, it's a donation, I don't have to extravagant." Maribel frowned.

"Stingy." The Miko pouted as Maribel dropped the coins into the empty Donation Box.

"Um...back to the Dolls."

"Oh right. There's still one more thing."

"Again?" I sighed.

"Do you want a Doll? Or not?"

"I'm seriously considering it."

"Well while you do that, I'll just tell you what I want." The Miko shrugged.

* * *

><p>"As you can see, I'm a Shrine Maiden."<p>

I rolled my eyes.

"I am the Miko of the Hakurei Shrine, Hakurei Reimu. No relation. I often exterminate youkai. My livelihood spawns from that. But recently a new shrine has emerged and stole my worshipers."

"What does that have to do with me?" I frowned.

"I want you to destroy them."

…

"...You're serious."

"Of course." Reimu said.

"Why me? Why not you?"

"Because if I did it, it'd spark a shrine war. And you don't have anything better to do. You've lost your memory."

"I've lost my memory so I've lost enemies." I admitted, "But that doesn't mean I should go making new ones."

"Look, if I give you this Doll, what would you do? Search for your memories? How would you start? I'm just giving you a small quest. It's not like you have to drop everything."

"Well how do you know there won't be a shrine war anyway?"

"Because I'm not related."

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Did you not hear me say 'No relation' at the beginning?"

"Give it up." Maribel sighed.

* * *

><p>"...Fine." I said, "I'll do it."<p>

"Good. Then take this." Reimu said, handing me the Doll version of herself.

"What? Why?"

"It's to keep an eye on you." Reimu said, shoving the Doll in my arms.

_Renko received CReimu!_

"What was that?" I frowned.

"By the way kid, a word of advice." Reimu said, "Don't try and reasonify everything."

"That's not a word."

"Shut up or I'll sic my Doll on you."

At her words, the back and white witch got up and floated up to Maribel, hugging her face.

"Oh, she's cute." Maribel laughed.

"Funny, Marisa doesn't take a liking to just anyone." Reimu said, surprised, "...Feel free to take her too."

"Eh?" Maribel cried, "Really?"

"Of course." Reimu smiled, "I need to take care of my only worshipers now right?"

"Yay!" Maribel gave CMarisa a full hug.

"Now go." Reimu said as she turned away and walked back to her shrine, "I don't want you kids hanging around here."

* * *

><p>And that was how my journey began. I wasn't really complaining, but...<p>

"Hey, Renko, come here! I'll show the best sport for finding Dolls!"

"Why are you still here?"

"Haven't I told you? Having an epic adventure with an amnesic person is my dream!"

...for some reason I feel like I was forced to do this...


	2. Chapter 2

2: Personality Issues

* * *

><p>"Come on Renko, the Dolls are over here!" Maribel called.<p>

"Later." I replied from under the shade of a tree, "I haven't finish calibrating this Dolldex yet."

"Is it really that important?" Maribel frowned, "I still haven't finished setting up mine."

Click. Beep.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T THAT I CAN'T CALL YOU!"

"WAH! R-Rikako!"

"For god's sake." Rikako scowled.

"I'm done." I said far too late.

* * *

><p>"The Dolldex can call you?" Maribel said, surprised.<p>

"You would have known that." Rikako said, annoyed, "If you had ever bothered to-"

"I know, I know. I'm doing it now." Maribel said, quickly taking out her own Dolldex.

"This girl..." Rikako sighed, "So, Renko. I heard you got a Doll. Let me see. Through the Dolldex of course."

"Okay." I said, taking out my new Orb, "Come, Chibi Reimu!"

CReimu yawned once she came out.

_Beep._

* * *

><p>"<em>Chibi Reimu. Chibi Miko Touhoumon. The miko of the Hakurei Shrine. Enjoys spending her days quietly while sipping tea.<em>"

"Really?" I said, "This Doll?"

"What's that supposed to mean, brat?" CReimu glared at me.

"S-She talks?" Rikako cried.

"So?" CReimu said as she got up, "Plenty of Dolls can talk."

"Not at Chibi level." Rikako said, "RENKO! Return to me and let me dissect this Doll!"

"I dare you." CReimu said, taking out some ofudas.

"I really can't imagine this Doll sitting down and sipping tea." Maribel smiled.

"Renko, check the Summary." Rikako instructed.

* * *

><p><em>Chibi Reimu<em>

_Lvl 5_

_Adamant Nature_

_Own Tempo_

_Normal  
><em>

_Attacks:_

_-Pound_

_-Growl_

* * *

><p>"Adamant Nature huh?" Maribel sighed.<p>

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Suddenly CReimu jumped at me and punched me in the face, smashing me into the ground.

"She specializes in physical attacks." Rikako explained a bit too late.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Of all the trainers I could've gotten, it had to be an amnesic." CReimu mumbled.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Do you even know how to fight?"

"Um..."

"Exactly." CReimu crossed her arms, "Why should I take orders from you?"

"Who said I want to order you?"

"What?"

"Go ahead. Use...Pound or...Growl all you want! If you can use them efficiently at all!"

"Why wouldn't I be efficient?" CReimu frowned.

"Why would you be?"

"Don't answer my question with another question!"

"So why don't we settle this with a battle?" Rikako suggested.

"Eh?"

"A battle. We can compare who's better that way."

…

* * *

><p><em>Trainer Maribel reluctantly battles!<em>

"A-Are you sure?" Maribel asked, "I've already got 2 Dolls."

"Who cares?" The 2 of us cried.

"O-Okay...Go, CMystia!"

"Chirp~"

"Okay, we'll start with-"

"Pound!" CReimu cried, jumping forward to punch CMystia.

"Hey!"

"Sit back, you useless trainer, I'll end this myself!" CReimu smiled evilly.

"A-Ah, C-CMystia, Sand Attack!"

CMysita yelped as CReimu attacked again, opening her wings and threw a small wind that sent sand flying into CReimu's eyes.

"Gah!"

"N-Now, Wing Thrust!"

CMystia chirped violently as she smacked CReimu with her wing.

"This is bad." I bit my lip, "CReimu! Growl-"

"No! Pound!" CReimu said, jumping up and punching the air.

"CMystia, Wing Thrust!"

CMystia jumped into the air, hovering for a while before charging at CReimu.

"CReimu!"

CReimu was still wiping her eyes clean of sand when CMystia charged.

"Ah, screw this!" CReimu said stamping her feet.

CReimu dropped to her knees as CMystia drew closer. Before contact CReimu opened her mouth and cried out. CMystia wing connected and CReimu was sent flying back. But this time, CReimu easily rolled back on her feet.

"Now I know where you are!" CReimu cried, jumping at CMystia, "Take This! Pound! Pound!"

CReimu punched CMystia twice sending her spiraling into the ground and fainting.

* * *

><p>"Return, CMystia!" Maribel said, "Please. I know I'm asking you to fight a friend, but...Go, CMarisa!"<p>

The black and white witch landed with a smile as she faced her old friend.

"Yo."

"I'm not going to go easy Marisa."

"Ahaha."

"And this is for putting mushrooms in my donation box."

"Eh?"

"Pound!"

CMarisa was punched flying back, smashing into a tree.

"Ah! CMarisa, Tackle!"

CMarisa charged, tackling CReimu, "Sorry. But this is a battle da-ze!"

"You got that right." CReimu smirked, "Come get me then you yuukuri!"

"Oh, you did not just call me that!"

* * *

><p>"Pound!"<p>

"Tackle!"

"Pound!"

"Tackle!"

"Somehow the battle seems to have gotten out of hand." Rikako observed from my Dolldex.

"They're not listening." I sighed.

"Go, CMarisa, Growl!" Maribel cried.

"Well. One of them at least." Rikako smirked as CMarisa let out a cry.

"How long is this battle going to last?" I asked.

"If you want, you can check how CReimu is feeling." Rikako said.

"Eh?"

"Use the Battle Setting." Rikako instructed.

Rikako's screen shrunk and moved to the side as a bar appeared on the main screen along with CReimu's attacks.

"The Bar represents CReimu's remaining Magical Reservoir." Rikako explained, "Once it reaches zero, the magic runs out and CReimu will be out of commission. The attacks drain a Doll's magic as well so I added Attack Points to each attack. It represents the total amount of times your Doll can use that attack."

"She's already down to less than half her MR." I cried.

"You can check up on CMarisa too." Rikako said.

"...Oh, CMarisa's in the red!"

"This program was incredibly annoying to produce." Rikako said smugly, "It was difficult incorporating the amount of magical energy into accurate numbers. And then came the attacks which were even more difficult-"

"CReimu!" I called, "Use a Growl!"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" CReimu snarled as she dodged CMarisa's tackle.

"But if you don't she might-"

"CMarisa, Tackle!"

CMarisa's tackle hit head on sending CReimu tumbling back and smashing into a tree.

"A Critical Hit!" Rikako cried.

A quick glance told me what I already knew.

_MR:0._

* * *

><p>"We healed your Doll." The nurse smiled as she handed me back my orb.<p>

"Thanks." I said and turned to leave.

"Have a good day!" She bowed.

* * *

><p>I sent out CReimu again once we were outside.<p>

"You lost." I said.

"I know!" She scowled, "It was your fault. You distracted me with your stupid orders."

"If you had just listened to me, CMarisa's attacks would've been weakened and you might've survived long enough for the last Pound."

"S-Shut up! I don't need orders from a trainer like you!" CReimu cried, getting up, "I'm leaving."

"Hey! You're still my Doll!"

"Regretfully!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Chibi Mystia. Night Sparrow Touhoumon. A young night sparrow. Loves to sing all day.<em>"

"_Chibi Marisa. White-Black Touhoumon. An apprentice witch who's always full of energy. Likes to gather mushrooms._"

"Are you sure it's okay to just let her go like that?" Maribel asked, worried.

"If that's what she wants then I can't stop her." I sighed as I finished scanning Maribel's Dolls.

"You're not worried at all?"

"Why should I?"

"...If you want, we can check up on her."

"..."

* * *

><p>I found CReimu fending off some CChens.<p>

"I'm not in the mood today." She growled, "Pound!"

I opened my Dolldex again, hesitating on the Battle Mode option. One of the CChens managed to get an attack on CReimu, sending her flying back. I grit my teeth and activated Battle Mode.

"...Already red?" I said, surprised.

"I don't need a trainer." CReimu muttered, "Pound! I don't. Not someone like Renko anyway. I'll defeat that Miko on my own. I don't need-"

"Behind you."

CReimu spun around fast enough to give an advancing CChen a Pound.

"Y-You!" She cried, turning around to see me, "I thought I told you..."

"Pound."

CReimu turned around again to punch another CChen away from her,

"S-Stop ordering me!"

"Oh sure. If you think you can beat that on your own." I said, pointing up.

Following my gesture, CReimu noticed a CTokiko flying above her.

"Oh no." She muttered before she punched away another CChen.

"Need my help?"

"N-No!"

* * *

><p>"Pound!" CReimu cried, missing again as CTokiko managed to fly out of her range.<p>

The wild Doll descended quickly again nearly scratching CReimu. CReimu was forced to focus on dodging, occasionally launching a Pound, but often missing. Slowly, CReimu was losing.

"Growl."

"Eh?" But CReimu listened, sending out a shout towards the diving CTokiko who yelped and missed.

"Growl again."

"No. Pound." CReimu said, getting ready to throw her last punch.

CTokiko quickly retreated back to the air, hovering around CReimu before diving again.

"Growl! Now!"

CReimu jolted at my tone, but quickly released another cry. The CTokiko didn't stop, but faltered, slowing down.

"Now! Pound!"

CReimu jumped as the CTokiko scratched the air. With a fierce roar, CReimu punched CTokiko into the ground.

* * *

><p>"I did it." CReimu gasped, collapsing.<p>

"Yeah." I said, "You sure did."

CReimu jolted and looked away, "Well...I...I guess...We did it."

I smiled.

"Renko!" Maribel cried as she ran over.

"Ah, Maribel."

"Ah! You beat a Doll. Use this, quickly!" Maribel cried, quickly shoving a Miko Orb in my hands.

"E-Eh? What do I do?"

"Throw it at her!"

"Um...Like this?" I asked as I threw the Orb at CTokiko.

The Orb bounced off the Doll, opening in midair. Magic flowed out of CTokiko, covering her body and flying into the Orb. The Orb bounced onto the ground. It wiggled once. Twice. Thrice. And then nothing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chibi Tokiko. Book-Reader Touhoumon. Never seen doing anything except openly reading books."<em>

"If that's true, then why'd it attack us?" I frowned.

"You must've interrupted her reading." Rikako guessed.

"Um..." CReimu pulled my leg, "I...I guess I can see why I'd need you. Only if I can't think 2 steps ahead in the middle of battle."

"And I'll always need you." I smiled and patted CReimu.

* * *

><p>"You're back already?" The nurse asked.<p>

"I got a new doll." I said sheepishly, "Can you heal both of them?"


	3. Chapter 3

3: School

* * *

><p><em>Chibi Tokiko<em>

_Lvl 4_

_Docile_

_Limber_

_Normal/Flying  
><em>

_Attacks:_

_-Scratch_

_-Sand Attack_

"I see you caught a Tokiko." Rikako smiled.

"Yeah." I said as the aforementioned Doll landed on my head, "I didn't even plan on catching it."

"But isn't it nice to have a new friend?" Maribel smiled.

"I guess..."

"Then take these!"

_Renko received Miko OrbsX5._

"Why are you giving me this?" I frowned.

"You're going to need them if you want to catch Dolls."

"Why would I want to catch Dolls?"

"Actually, it's probably best if you do." Rikako said, "You'd need a lot of allies if you want to tear down a shrine."

"Don't you have research to do?"

"That can wait."

"But I don't want to take care of 151 Dolls." I frowned.

"You don't have to." Rikako smiled slyly, "The most a trainer is permitted to carry is 6. Any extras are stored in a PC, BUT! You don't have an account. And neither does Maribel."

"What?"

"SO! Since I'm such a nice person, I'll take care of any extra Dolls you capture." Rikako said.

I looked to Maribel.

"She's the reason I only had a CMystia." She smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>"I'm still not sure about catching Dolls." I said.<p>

"Why?" Maribel asked.

"I don't think I'd be able to train 6 at a time. And for all that I went through to get CTokiko, It seems like a bit too much work."

"But capturing Dolls get easier the more Dolls you have." Maribel frowned, "Same goes for battling."

"Still..."

"Ah, you can always use Statuses."

"Statuses?"

"A condition where the Doll is in a detrimental state." Rikako explained, "I've found that some Dolls have attacks that can cause them."

"Yep." Maribel said, "In total, there's 6: Paralyze, Frozen, Burn, Poison and Sleep."

"But Dolls are beings of magic right?" I frowned, "How do statuses affect them?"

"Go to school." Rikako said, "They can explain it in shorter words."

"I have time." I said.

"Yes, but the Dolldex is running out of energy."

"Eh? How do I charge it?"

"It's magic powered."

"What? Then how is it running out of energy?"

Rikako disconnected.

* * *

><p>"School?" I frowned, "But...that would take forever."<p>

"She's talking about the Doll School in the nearby town." Maribel said, "There's no semesters and trainers are free to come and go."

"Really? How do they survive?"

"Parental insistence."

"Oh. Sounds interesting. Want to go?"

"Eh? N-No, I've already been there. You can go."

"Really?" I frowned.

"Y-Yeah."

"Then...where is it?"

...

* * *

><p>"So this is the Doll School." I said.<p>

"Okay, I'll be going now." Maribel said, turning around quickly.

"HEY! You 2!" A teacher yelled at us, "You're the ones that professor chick sent right? Get in here!"

"Eh?" Maribel cried, "B-But I-"

"No excuses! Get in!"

I followed Maribel as she was dragged inside.

* * *

><p>"Now listen up." The teacher said apprehensively, "Because I'm only doing this for the new books the nice...nice...delicious...professor offered us."<p>

I frowned.

"Ahem. Anyway, what was it that we're learning today?"

"Aren't you supposed to know already?" I asked.

"No, this was short notice!"

"Are you really the teacher?" I asked.

"No, I'm the substitute." The teacher spat, "Now then...AH, yes. Statuses. There are 6 statuses that a Doll can be inflicted with: Paralyze, Frozen, Burn, Poison, and Sleep.

Now, Frozen and Sleep is self-explanatory. Right?"

I nodded quickly.

"Good. Then I'll start with Paralyzation. Paralyzation is caused when an attack is made on the opponent's Magical Reservoir that slows the energy that are basically a Doll's life. This doesn't kill them though as Magic cannot be fully stopped by a lingering effect, but it is enough to occasionally stall the energy output. This shows in the Dolls actions, or rather, lack of.

Poison is the opposite. It doesn't slow the Magic, but rather makes it unstable. The unstable Reservoir will continuously leak Magic, weakening the Doll. Unlike Paralyzation, this Status IS capable of killing your Doll. There's is a subtype of Poison known an Toxic. This status is basically the regular knocked up a few notches."

"What about Burn?" I asked.

"That is a physical status." The teacher said, closing the book, "Now, surprise quiz."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"That teacher has problems." I said once it was lunchtime.<p>

"Yeah, but he's a nice person." Maribel smiled, "...in the end."

"I guess."

"So what did you get?" Maribel asked.

"98." I frowned, "I didn't know that one question. I'm lucky most the other stuff I already learned. What about you?"

Maribel held up her test.

"100." I said, surprised, "I'm impressed. You didn't seem like the type to study or remember the sciency stuff."

"I know the basics." Maribel huffed, "And...the advanced stuff. Nothing major though."

"...So are you going to tell me why you didn't want to go to school?" I asked.

Maribel jolted, "W-What are you talking about?"

"You think I didn't notice?" I smirked, "Come on."

"...F-Fine. I was home-schooled. Is that enough?"

"Home-schooled?" I said, "By your parents?"

"Yeah." Maribel sighed, "They taught me stuff that they don't even teach in regular schools."

"...But your past contradicts your nature." I frowned.

"Eh?"

"If you were really taught so much, then you'd be able to answer my questions. I wouldn't have needed to go to Rikako."

"U-Um...T-That's because..."

"Oh. It that you, Maricel?"

* * *

><p>Maribel jolted as someone addressed her. She spun around, "K-Kai?"<p>

"It is you!" Kai smirked, "Maricel, that freak genius."

"Freak?" I frowned.

"Who's that?" Kai asked, looking at me, "Your friend?"

Maribel shrunk back. She hasn't even corrected her own name.

"What's your story?" He asked me.

I ignored his question.

"Hey. You hear me?" Kai said, leaning forward, "Ha. Fine. Hey, Maricel."

"Maribel." Maribel corrected under her breath.

"What has a genius like you been doing? Huh? Bet you got a high end job like an attorney or something. Good for you. Normal people like us have to save up money for what we want you know."

"Who are you?" I frowned.

"Oh, so you can speak!" Kai smirked, "I'm Kai. I'm a trainer. You?"

"Usami Renko." I said, "I'm also a trainer."

"Is that so?" Kai smiled slyly, "How badges do you have?"

"Badges?"

"You don't know about badges?" Kai cried, "What is with you? Hey, maybe you can explain it to him. It can't be too difficult for a home-schooled genius like you."

"What do you know about Maribel?" I frowned.

"AH, it was Maribel?" Kai said, "My bad, I only remember relevant people you see. And Maribel...well, she's so smart and all. Being a genius and all, she didn't want to talk with dumber people like us regular people."

I was seriously getting irritated by this person.

"So what are you doing back here, Maribel?" Kai smirked, "Forgot everything? Or are you just here to feel smart?"

"That's it." I said, reaching for CReimu.

"Renko, No!" Maribel cried, holding me back.

"Oh, you wanna go a round?" Kai smirked.

"Ignore him, Renko!" Maribel said, dragging me away from him.

"Heh. Sayonara, Freak and Mighty."

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" I demanded when we were far away from him.<p>

"K-Kai." Maribel said, "He was...a classmate of mine."

"Classmate?" I frowned, "But weren't you home-schooled?"

"I went to a school once." Maribel bit her lip, "It...didn't turn out well for me."

I waited for her to elaborate. She sat down first,

"When I went to school for the first time, I was a year ahead of them lesson-wise. Since I already knew what they were teaching, naturally I excelled their subjects."

"I can't imagine you being hated for that."

"I wasn't. Well...not really." Maribel smiled sadly, "It might seem weird to you now, but I was actually pretty quiet back then. Being a silent, aloof genius got me a few enemies, but Kai was the one that made picking on me popular."

"He was jealous?" I asked.

"I suppose." Maribel said, "Aha. I...tried fighting back the insults, but they never went well. Eventually, I lost my friends. After I became a trainer I decided to act normal, though that hasn't really worked out for me."

"...What were those badges that Kai was talking about?"

"Ah, those are given by Gym Leaders, trainers deemed above the norm by the League. They're situated in various towns for trainers to test their abilities. When you win, you get a badge."

"You really do know a lot." I smiled.

"Ehe." Maribel smiled.

* * *

><p>With Maribel in a better mood, I finally noticed something strange,<p>

"...Maribel."

"Eh?"

"Kai is a trainer right?"

"That's what he said."

"And you went to school with him here?"

"Yes."

"Trainers don't usually stay in one place do they?"

"No. You won't meet a lot of dolls that way." Maribel frowned, "What's with all the questions?"

"Kai is a trainer and with the way he was talking, he seems to be a very good one. He should've left this town then, but he's here?"

"...That's a good point." Maribel said, "Why is he still here?"

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Kai said, "Why I'm still here?"<p>

"Certainly a trainer of your caliber must've left this city at least once right?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. Of course I did."

"What are you doing back?" Maribel asked, "Did you only go to the neighboring towns?"

"Ha!" Kai smirked, "I'm after much bigger things."

"And they're in this town?" I asked.

"Gh. W-What do you want from me."

"You sound nervous." Maribel said, regaining a bit of a smile.

"Nervous? A great trainer like myself doesn't need to answer to you."

"Then. How badges do you have?" I asked, pointing at him dramatically, "Surely a great trainer like you must've gotten some badges."

Kai took a step back, the mental struggle clearing reflecting in his face. Hesitantly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case. Pinned inside...was a badge.

"See? I got a badge! What do you have to say for yourself then? Huh?"

I bit my lip.

"Ha! Now what? I bet you 2 don't have a single badge!" Kai boasted, his pride returning.

"Actually." Maribel took out her Dolldex.

With a button, a panel slid out, revealing...4 badges pinned to it.

"F-F-"

"Four?" I cried, "Maribel, you fought 4 gyms?"

"And won?" Kai added.

"Yep." Maribel smiled.

"So that's why you were training!" My Dolldex cried.

"Rikako?" I said, taking out my Dolldex, "I thought this thing was running out of energy!"

"Nonsense, I just had research to do."

"Then why'd you lie?"

"Look, the important thing here is that I thought Maribel was up to something and I was right!"

"S-Sorry, professor."

* * *

><p>Kai chuckled. Then a bit louder. Finally he bust into a full on laugh, "I always thought that it was only brains that you were gifted with. But now I know. You're a full on genius."<p>

"K-Kai?" Maribel backed down a bit.

"Maribel...Fight me!"

"E-EH?"

"Come on!" Kai cried, taking out an Orb, "You got 4 badges, you don't need to be afraid of me!"

"K-Kai..."

"Don't think about it." I said, "Kai, I'll be the one to take you on!"

"E-Eh?"

"You?" Kai smirked, "What do you have to do with this?"

"Nothing. You just annoy me."

"Honest aren't you? Fine. I'll just use you as an appetizer."

* * *

><p><em>Trainer Kai challenged you to a battle!<em>

"Let me out." CReimu said, rattling in her Orb, "I want a piece of him."

I reached for my Orbs.

"Go! CTokiko!"

"A Chibi? Heh, If that's all you got, then this one Doll is enough for you! Go, F.O.E!"

A small white tuft of fur with eyes emerged from his Orb. My Dolldex beeped as I set it to Battle Mode,

"Lvl 25?" I said.

"That's right." Kai smirked, "I just recently caught this little guy too so we should be about even."

"Even? He's 21 levels higher than your CTokiko." Rikako frowned, "If you get hit once, you're dead."

"Ha ha! I'll even let you get in a free hit!" Kai said, "Come on! Get a good one in!"

"...Sand attack."

CTokiko drew a wing back and then forth again sending dust flying into the F.O.E's eyes.

"S-Sand attack? Are you kidding me? F.O.E Tackle!"

The Kedama tried looking around, and shot off in the direction of my CTokiko. CTokiko noticed him well in time to dodge it by lowering herself.

"Sand-Attack! 5 more times should do!"

CTokiko frowned, but swept up dust again, blinding the white furball again. Each tackle failed to hit, instead, being countered with more Sand-Attacks. Until the 5th one was thrown into the Kedama's eyes.

"Good job! CTokiko, switch!"

* * *

><p>"W-What are you doing, withdrawing your Doll now?" Kai demanded.<p>

I ignored him and took out my next Doll, "Ready? Go, CReimu!"

CReimu appeared on the field with a smirk, "It's about time you let me out. I've been wanting to Pound on this guy for a while."

"Then by all means. Growl!"

"All right, let's go! Po-wait what-GROWL?"

"Do you want to die on the off chance that he hits you?" I asked.

CReimu gritted her teeth, but reacted fast enough to jump over another Tackle. She opened her mouth and released a cry that shook the Kedama.

"Good. Now again, 5 more times."

"F-Five?"

* * *

><p>CReimu grumbled about it, but she managed to dodge all the Kedama's attacks while releasing her Growl. By the time the 5th Growl was over, she was incredibly impatient.<p>

"There! That all?"

"Yep. Go on. Pound him all you want."

"I've been waiting a long time for this." CReimu smirked as the Kedama rocketed towards her.

"POUND!"

Reimu punched the Kedama square in the face, sending him flying back and into a tree. Before the dust could even clear, CReimu had jumped in and was continuously Pounding the furball.

"She's scary." Maribel smiled nervously.

* * *

><p>"I-I lost?" Kai said, stunned at the Kedama that laid at his feet.<p>

"That's what you deserve." CReimu said, dusting off her hands.

I returned her to her Orb before she could make the situation worse.

"...K...Kai?" Maribel stepped forward.

"Get away from me!" Kai said scurrying back, "I don't need your pity! F.O.E, return!"

As Kai got up he shot us one last dirty look, "I won't forget this you freak genius. And you, crazy friend of hers."

Maribel looked sad as Kai ran away.

* * *

><p>"Don't be so sad." CReimu frowned as we left the town, "He's nothing worth getting worried over."<p>

"But...he's right." Maribel said, "To him, I was a genius that needed no one's help and was probably pampered. As a normal person, it must've deeply hurt his pride."

"...If you want to keep thinking..." I sighed as I fed my CTokiko who landed on my head, "He's unusually obsessed."

"Eh?"

"He continued to hate you over these years? How odd. You're definitely not just a classmate to him at any rate."

"Yeah." Maribel smiled sadly, "But, I'm not his friend either. I'm nobody's friend."

"You're my friend." I said.

"Hey what about me?" CReimu frowned and punched me in the face.

"Gah! Hey, Dolls don't count! Otherwise, Maribel always had her CMystia anyway!"

"I'm your friend." Rikako said from inside my pocket.

"Shut up you."

Maribel smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

4: Rival

* * *

><p>"W-Well, I'm off to catch more Dolls!" Maribel said before running off.<p>

"Not So Fast."

Maribel jolted to a stop and slowly turned around.

"Take a seat." Rikako said, gesturing to the seat that laid before her.

Maribel gulped and obediently sat down.

"Well then. Would you like to explain why you, the person I appointed to CATCH Dolls have badges?"

"B-But-"

"I will not hear your excuses!" Rikako cried, "It's because you want to beat Gyms that you're neglecting your work as a Doll catcher! I demand that you return to your work immediately!"

"Yes..."

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?" I asked as Maribel came back with my Dolldex.<p>

"As well as you'd expect." Maribel sniffed.

"Then you're not allowed to go battle Gyms anymore huh?"

Maribel nodded.

"...What's it like fighting in a Gym?"

Maribel's eyes lit up, "Oh, it's amazing! The Gym leader's Dolls are like a whole new world compared to regular trainers! They're so well trained and they have Dolls that you've never seen before! OH! I know! Renko, you should go fight one! The nearest one is in the next town!"

"I'd rather no-"

"Actually that's a good idea." Rikako said, coming online again, "If you're planning to defeat an entire shrine, you should fight some Gyms to test your power."

"How do you conveniently come on when something interesting is going on?" I frowned.

"The Dolldex transmits any conversations to me."

"Hey, that's an invasion of privacy!"

"It's my method of keeping tabs on you." Rikako crossed her arms, "Reimu can keep track of you with CReimu."

"Why is everyone spying on me?" I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you want to fight Gyms?" Maribel frowned as she played with CMarisa.<p>

"I just don't think I need to."

"That's awfully confident of you." CReimu frowned.

"It's just a shrine." I said as I fed CTokiko, "How hard can it be?"

"Looks like you don't know the true power of Mikos." CReimu smirked, "Very well. I'll show you right now!"

CReimu threw an ofuda at me. It flapped pathetically against the wind and floated to the ground.

…

"Looks like you're not at that level yet." CMarisa smirked.

CReimu punched her.

"A-Anyway." Maribel said as she let CMarisa run off with CReimu after her, "If you really don't want to go to Gyms, you can get a rival."

"Rival?" I frowned.

"Yeah. Someone to motivate you to become stronger." Maribel smiled.

"Sounds annoying."

"Do you want o get stronger or not?"

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" I sighed as I wandered the town's streets.<p>

"To search for a rival." Maribel smiled.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to need one if you want to take down a shrine."

"I still don't see how troublesome it would be." I said, giving a side glance towards the CReimu standing on my shoulder.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"It's not working." CMarisa sighed, long since bored of this exercise.

"Shut up!" CReimu gasped as she continued to throw her ofudas, "I WILL succeed at this!"

"Sure." CMarisa yawned, "Hey. Maribel."

"Yes?"

"Can I go back to my Orb? I feel like taking a nap."

"You're not going anywhere!" CReimu ordered, "I need someone to practice on!"

"Can't I switch with CMystia?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>"Mmm...There's no one here that really stands out huh?" Maribel sighed.<p>

"Told you." I said as CReimu continued to throw ofudas at CMarisa from across the table.

"Mmmmmmm...One more time!"

"Again?" I said, exasperated, "Can't I just have you as a rival?"

"Of course not. We're friends aren't we?"

I didn't have an answer to that and pulled my hat down a bit.

* * *

><p>CTokiko scanned the crowed from above before she began to return.<p>

"I really don't think this'll work." I sighed as CTokiko landed on my head again.

"So?" Maribel asked, ignoring me, "What did you find?"

"Tweet~"

"Really?" CMarisa said, mildly surprised.

"What?" Maribel asked, hopefully.

"CTokiko says the only interesting thing she found was a guy in a white suit."

"Well that tells us so much." I rolled my eyes.

CTokiko peered over the brim off my hat with a disappointed look.

"Ah, n-no, you did a good job."

"Tweet~" CTokiko chirped as she got back up and fell asleep.

"So anyway...Would you stop that already?" CMarisa cried.

"No way!" CReimu said as she continued to throw ofudas at her.

"Where do you get these things?"

"I guess we can continue searching another day." Maribel sighed, "Then...let's get some provisions and think about what to do next."

* * *

><p>"4 Miko Orbs please." Maribel said, "And about 10 Potions. Renko, aren't you going to buy something?"<p>

"What's there to buy?" I asked.

"Lots of things." She said, "Come on. I'll pay for it."

"But I don't want anything."

"Why not?"

"I have enough Miko Orbs and I don't plan on catching anymore than 6."

"What about Potions?"

"But Centers heal them for free right?"

"B-But-"

"I agree with the lady." A passerby said, "You should be prepared for everything."

"Thank you." Maribel said, turning around.

"..."

"..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Y-You're-" Maribel stuttered.<p>

"Is this the man in the white suit you were talking about?"

CTokiko looked up and chirped happily.

"L-L...Lady Maribel!" The man bowed deeply, "I-It is truly a relief to see you doing so well!"

"A-Alfred!" Maribel cried, "I-I didn't think I'd see you again!"

"No doubt since you ran away from home." Alfred said, indignantly pushing his glasses up.

"T-That's..."

"No matter." Alfred said, "Lady Maribel, you will return with me to see your family."

"EH? Y-You can't do that Alfred!"

"Why ever not?"

"B-Because...I-I have to help Renko!"

"I never really asked for your help..."

"Renko!"

"You see my Lady?" Alfred said, giving me a disgusted look, "A Lady of your caliber cannot be understood by the plebeian mass. You kindness is so ignorantly ignored by a boy such as him."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Take a look at yourself!" Alfred said pointing at me, "Those plain clothes. That look of utter confusion! Take a look at your Dolls as well! One is littering and the other is sleeping upon your very head with no regards to society!"

CReimu and CTokiko looked up, none too happy.

"A-Alfred..."

"My Lady, surely you know better to hang around with...people like this."

"That's it." CReimu said, "Somebody stop me. I'm going to beat this guy up."

CTokiko looked none too forgiving either.

"You wish to do battle?" Alfred smirked, "Well, a formal challenge must be issued then. This is the way true men do-"

"Challenge huh?" I said, "I was ready to let you go since you're Maribel's maid...but it seems like my Dolls won't let it go either. So you on."

I reached into my bag and found a book.

"Well I don't have a glove, but..."

I threw the book at him, hitting him at the same time that CReimu threw an ofuda and CTokiko threw a feather.

"...I'm not a maid."

* * *

><p><em>Butler Alfred wants to do battle!<em>

"Perhaps you should count yourself lucky." Alfred smirked once we were outside, "All I have are caretaker Dolls. Though they should be sufficient enough."

"We'll see." I said.

CTokiko dropped from my hat, swooping low to the ground before taking a sharp turn up, standing confidently in the air.

"Such needless flair." Alfred smirked, "Go, my Doll, Fairy."

A small Fairy maid appeared and bowed.

"For all your talk about needless flair, you did that twirl before throwing your orb."

"Be silent scum."

* * *

><p>"Should we just allow this?" Maribel said from the sidelines.<p>

"I don't see why not." CMarisa smirked.

"...Renko!"

"Huh?"

"Be careful. The housekeeping Dolls aren't meant for battle, but they're enough to drive away wild Dolls."

"Thanks." I frowned, not sure how that information was going to help me.

"Heh. Milady is too kind." Alfred bowed, "She speaks the truth. Even the lowest of our maids are of level 15 or higher."

"Wait. I've seemed to have stopped caring."

"Geh. Fairy, use Tackle. The sooner I get away from this cretin."

Fairy charged, jumping straight at my CTokiko. CTokiko sighed and floated to the left where the attack easily missed.

"Tackle again?" I sighed, "My Dolls have seen that too many times to get hit. Nonetheless, CTokiko, Sand-Attack!"

CTokiko swooped down charging at Fairy before suddenly stopping right in front of her, her wings beating forward to steady her and to throw dust into Fairy's eyes.

"Ah! That's cheap!"

"Not as much as this. CTokiko, switch out! CReimu, go!"

* * *

><p>"Heh. I've been waiting for this." CReimu smirked as she took the field.<p>

"Really now? Then let's start out with what you do best."

"Right!"

_Flutter..._

"...What happened to Pound?"

"Hey, I'm still practicing Ofudas!" CReimu cried.

"Just use Pound."

"Fine! But only since I don't have to use Growl!"

Fairy whimpered as she finally got the dust out of her eyes.

CRASH!

"Fairy! Tackle! I won't allow you to lose to a plebeian like him!"

Fairy struggled up and charged forward again.

"Tackle huh?" CReimu sighed and drew back her fist.

CReimu punched Fairy in the face and sent her reeling out of her Tackle. Before she could recover, CReimu uppercutted her before sending her flying back with another Pound.

* * *

><p>"What a boarish Doll." Alfred grimaced as he returned Fairy.<p>

"There." I sighed, "That's my victory."

"Victory?" Alfred smiled evilly, "Is that what you think?"

"Huh?"

"You've never fought against a trainer with more than one Doll?" Alfred smirked as he pulled out another Orb. Then it's too bad for you that this one is special. Go!"

* * *

><p>"I don't see the difference." CReimu said as the Doll emerged and bowed, "It's just another maid. She just looks different."<p>

My Dolldex beeped. Onscreen, the data on the enemy was being scanned in.

"...Chibi VITVIT?"

"Whatever! I'm gonna beat her up!" CReimu said, charging.

"CReimu! Wait!"

"CVitVit. Harden."

CVitVit glowed for an instant. When CReimu's attack hit she wasn't blown away. Nor did she even seem hurt. Instead,

"YEOUCH!" CReimu cried, holding her attacking hand in agony, "That was like punching a wall!"

"Can't you usually break walls?" CMarisa called.

"A STEEL wall."

"CReimu! Growl!"

"Geh. Fine. I didn't feel like punching anyway."

CReimu's cry didn't make much of a impact on CVitVit. It mostly ruffled her clothes.

"It's futile." Alfred smirked, "CVitVit...Ember."

CVitVit hand glowed and with a thrust, a salvo of flames shot out.

"Whoa!" CReimu cried, grazing most of them, "Ah!"

"Growl won't do much now." I mused as CReimu patted out the flames on her, "CReimu! Switch! Return to the field, CTokiko!"

"Ember."

Fire shot forward again, barely letting CTokiko settle into the air.

"Sand-Attack!"

CTokiko sent a gust of wind and dust.

"Protect."

The dust settled on a force field that protected CVitVit, leaving Ctokiko's attack to drift to the ground uselessly.

"Ember."

Another blast of flames surged forward and CTokiko panicked. Weaving quickly through the bullets, CTokiko managed to graze most of them before one caught her in the wing. Yelping in pain, she crashed into the ground.

"CTokiko! Gah, return."

* * *

><p>"That's one down." Alfred smirked, "So? Are you going to continue with your weakened CReimu?"<p>

"..."

"This looks bad." CMarisa winced, "Should we do something?"

CMarisa glanced towards her trainer, noticing her trembling arms, "...Sigh. I'm not very good at comforting people. But...even if you have to go home...All I can say is that I'm coming with."

CMarisa was surprised when Maribel suddenly hugged her.

* * *

><p>I silently sent out CReimu.<p>

"This is bad isn't it?" CReimu frowned.

"Yeah. Your Pound is useless in this situation." I frowned, "We're underleveled, our only offense isn't even worth it against their defense and we can't even dodge her attack since it's a completely new one."

"Nice recap." CReimu said, keeping a wary eye on her opponent, "Help you come up with something?"

"..."

"Are you done?" Alfred asked smugly, "If so I'll be ending this. CVitVit..."

"Gah! There's nothing left! The only thing I can do is attack before she can!"

"Wait!" I cried as CReimu charged.

"Harden."

CReimu's fist collided with CVitVit's hardened exterior. Gritting her teeth in pain, CReimu bore it and swung again with her other arm. It collided with as much result as her last.

"Ghah. I'll break through. I don't care how hard you are, I'll break through!" CReimu cried and unleashed a barrage of punches.

"Tell me." Alfred asked, suddenly serious, "Why do you fight?"

"What?" I said.

"For what reason do you continue with this battle? You know fully well that you can't win. Furthermore I'm only doing what I'm ordered to do. You yourself don't feel too friendly towards my lady. Everything you do is a complete contradiction."

"...Yeah. Yes I know I can't win this battle. I know that you're probably justified for your actions. I know I never really like Maribel tagging along. But if you knew a bit more about me, then you'd know...I have amnesia."

"Amnesia? I feel sorry for you, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't have a history. I only know my name. I don't even know what kind of person I really am. But I think...that I can be whoever I want to be now. I have no idea what I'll become. But right now, I know how important my friends are. And Maribel's my only one."

Maribel looked up.

"Guah!"

* * *

><p>"CReimu!" I cried, returning to the battle, "You okay?"<p>

"Barely." CReimu winced, "I think I broke my hands and I still haven't made a dent on that thing."

I glanced at CVitVit. She was completely unharmed by CReimu's punches.

"Any ideas?" CReimu winced as she got back up.

"..."

"I don't know where you learned that kind of nonsense." Alfred said, "But I don't care. Go, CVitVit. Ember."

CVitVit raised her hands fired off a salvo of flames. CReimu tried to stay standing, but her legs quickly gave way and she tumbled to the ground as Ember blasted around her.

"ANY DAY NOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I cried, "Harden increases her defense. If we had a Special Attack Move, can do damage, but we don't!"

"I have my Ofudas." CReimu said as she pulled herself up to a kneel, "But I can't use them."

"It's futile to do anything now." Alfred smirked, "Go. The final Ember."

CReimu watched as CVitVit's hands erupted into flames.

"Dammit. Dammit. Goddammit!" CReimu cried.

BOOM!

* * *

><p>"...What happened?"<p>

The dust cleared and we soon got a clearer view of the battlefield. CReimu...was-

"Alive?" Alfred cried, "How?"

"Reimu?" I asked.

CReimu's shoulder shook, "He he. Hey, Renko."

"What?"

"I think I've gotten the hang of this." CReimu grinned as her Ofudas floated around her.

"...Then go." I smiled as I raised my Dolldex, "Seal Needle."

At my command, CReimu's Ofudas flew forward sticking onto CVitVit and then exploding. The smoke cleared to show the first sign of damage we've inflicted.

"W-What?" Alfred cried, "Impossible! CVitVit, Ember!"

CVitVit threw her flames again, but this time, CReimu could shoot all of them down with her own Ofudas.

"Seal Needle."

"Gh. Harden!"

CVitVit glowed as she tried defending, but to no avail as the Ofudas flew through the smoke and blasted her.

"Seal Needle!"

"Protect!"

The force field returned as it protected CVitVit from the Ofudas. But CReimu wasn't going to let up and as the Ofudas continued to blast the force field, it was clearing becoming weaker. It had only been a matter of time before it crumpled. And at that instant, the Ofudas rushed in, covering CVitVit completely before detonating.

* * *

><p>"You won." Maribel smiled.<p>

"Not bad." CMarisa smirked.

"Not bad?" CReimu laughed, "You want to taste one of my Ofudas?"

Before she could answer, CReimu had already thrown one at CMarisa. CMarisa smiled as she raised an arm and suddenly shot electricity from her hand, blasting the Ofuda out of the air.

"What the-"

"Thundershock." I noted, "She's already level 7."

"What? I only just reached level 7 and you're telling me she already got there?"

"Thanks to Maribel." CMarisa smiled.

"Grr...Renko! We're going to train at least 50 times a day now!"

"That's a bit excessive."

"Yeah. Do you really think you can handle that?" CMarisa asked.

"Come over here and-"

Both of us returned our Dolls to their Orbs before the fight broke out. For a while we walked in silence.

"So..." Maribel looked away, "W-Where did you learn...what you said to Alfred?"

"You."

"...Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

5: Wait a minute...

* * *

><p>"You know..." Maribel said, "We never really found you that rival."<p>

"So?"

"So what do you think? If you don't want to go searching, then do you want to have Kai as your rival?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"Mm...Then how about Alfred?"

"Shouldn't You be the one worrying about him?" I sighed.

"Why?"

"He's after You."

"Oh, he's harmless."

I sighed.

"Renko." CReimu tugged my sleeve

"Yeah?" I asked, even though I knew what was coming.

"Training time."

"Yeah yeah." I said and followed my Doll outside.

"Ah, I'll come along!"

* * *

><p>"Hey." Maribel said, "How do I get this thing to go into Battle Mode?"<p>

"You just push the button." I said, focusing on CTokiko's battle.

"But I can't find it."

"Did you finish setting it up?"

"Oh..."

"You still haven't set it up?"

"B-But things have been busy." Maribel said.

"Give it here." I sighed.

"Tweet!" CTokiko complained.

"Just use Scratch." I said, "And we're taking a break after this battle, happy?"

* * *

><p>"Let see." I sighed as I opened Maribel Dolldex, "...You didn't even set up the basic information?"<p>

"I did!" Maribel pouted, "I inputted my name and gender as well as what Dolls I have with me."

"What about your hometown?"

"I had to input my hometown?"

"Nevermind, I'll do it." I sighed, "So what's your hometown?"

"Niveus Town."

"...And where's that?"

"Where Rikako's lab is." Maribel said, pointing to the marker on the map, "After that, you caught CTokiko on Route 1 right after it. We met Kai at Roseus Town and Alfred at Croceus Town. We're on Route 3 now."

"I only needed your hometown." I frowned as I inputted the information. Then as Maribel pouted, I added, "T-Though the information might be useful for the travel log."

CTokiko landed on my head and looked at us. Then she shrugged and took a nap.

* * *

><p>"Age?"<p>

"17."

"Birthday?"

"January 7th."

"Occupation?"

"Rikako's Doll Catcher."

"Weight?"

"Thundershock."

"What?" I looked up just in time to see CMarisa shoot lightning at me and Maribel storm off.

"That was your fault." CReimu said.

"What?"

CTokiko chirped in agreement when she settled back on my head.

"What did I do?"

* * *

><p>"How'd we do?" CReimu asked once out training session ended.<p>

"From level 7 to level 10. I read off the Dolldex.

"3 levels is quite good." CReimu admitted, "Okay. We'll take a short break from training."

CTokiko chirped wearily and collapsed on my head.

"Do we really have to train everyday?" I asked.

"You refuse to find rivals, fight gyms and catch other Dolls." CReimu said bluntly, "The only way we're going to win is by training."

"I still can't see how much more power we'd need to defeat a shrine."

"...Fool."

"What?"

"SPRING!"

"What was that?" I asked looking around.

In the distance, I saw a large amount of white Dolls jumping up and down.

"What kind of Dolls are those?" I asked.

"Point the Dolldex at them." CReimu smirked.

…

* * *

><p><em>BEEP.<em>

"_Lily White. Fairy Touhoumon. A fairy who announces the coming of spring. Expresses her excitement by releasing lots of danmaku._"

"Danmaku?" I said, "Like...bullets?"

"Take a look." CReimu nodded.

Upon closer a closer look, I saw the glowing yellow stars that the Dolldex named, Swift.

"Wow. That's a lot."

"Yep." CReimu said.

"Aren't they heading towards Croceus Town?"

"Seems like it."

"...Should we do something about it?"

"Why?"

"It doesn't look like they're going to stop anytime soon."

"Since when did you care?"

"I don't. I just thought you'd want to fight them as a training fodder, but wanted a viable reason for it first."

"...Fine."

* * *

><p>"SPRING!"<p>

"SPRING!"

"SPRING!"

As the stars flew forward, they were intercepted and exploded. The Lily Whites stopped in unison.

"Think you can control 2 of us at once?" CReimu smirked.

"Please. You both only have 2 or 3 attacks." I said, "CReimu, Seal Needle! CTokiko, Scratch!"

At my command, CTokiko took to the air and CReimu sent ofudas flying. Enraged, the Lily Whites launched more Swifts. Together, CTokiko took on the ones that took to the air and CReimu single-handedly used her Seal Needle to blast down stray Swifts and punching away anyone that got too close. The battle dragged on against the small force until we managed to defeat about half of them. Afterward the others ran away.

"Did it." CReimu gasped, "I'm too tired to go after the rest of them."

CTokiko chirped her agreement.

"That was quite the show."

I turned around as a girl approached us, "And those are quite the...interesting Dolls."

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" I asked.<p>

"It's proper manners to introduce yourself first before asking for a name."

"Sorry. I'm Renko. Usami Renko."

"So you're the one that Reimu sent?" The girl smiled.

"You know Reimu?" I frowned.

"We...know each other, yes."

"Get back, Renko." CReimu said, getting up, "She's the enemy."

"Enemy?" I said.

"CReimu." The girl said, "How are you? Have you been reporting to Reimu?"

"Shut up." CReimu said, "Or I'm going to beat you up right here."

"In that condition?"

"She's the enemy?" I asked, stepping back.

"Yeah." CReimu said, "She's from the shrine that you're suppose to destroy. I never thought we'd meet her so soon."

"...Then...If I beat her now, I'm one step closer right?"

"Hah!" CReimu smirked, "Believe me, I want to wail on her more than you, but I know we're not going to win."

"..."

"That look in your eyes tell me you still want a fight." The girl smiled, "Very well. I'll entertain you just this once. But right now, you're much too weak to fight. Allow me."

I stepped back as she reached behind her.

"Oh. No need to worry." She said, pulling out a Potion, "If we're to fight, you'd want a fair fight correct?"

I watched as she bent down and healed CReimu and CTokiko. The 2 of them got back up, their fatigue gone.

"Well then." The girl said, pocketing her Potion, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p><em>? wants to battle!<em>

"CTokiko, can you fight?" I asked.

"Tweet!" CTokiko chirped as she flew up.

The girl smiled as she brought out an orb. Except it looked different.

"Make your stand, my avatar." She called as she released her Doll.

What came out was a Doll version of her. But significantly bigger. Surprised, I brought out the Dolldex immediately.

"_Sanae. Blue Miko Touhoumon. A blue shrine maiden who entered Gensokyo from the outside world._"

"Another Miko Doll?" I said, "And...she's much bigger than Tokiko. An evolved Doll?"

"If you won't start, then I'll take the first move." The girl called.

I gulped as I took a step back.

"Just kidding." The girl smiled, "The first move is yours. I think you'd need it."

"...Sand-Attack."

CTokiko whirled in the air and send a blast of wind and dust flying at Sanae.

"Twister."

With a raise of her hand, Sanae send a spiral of wind flying up, dwarfing and negating CTokiko's.

"Water Pulse."

Holding out her other hand, rings of water burst out like a pulse, blasting CTokiko out of the sky.

"C-CTokiko!"

CTokiko staggered up, but she swayed all over the place.

"CTokiko, Scratch!"

CTokiko seemed to hear me, but she staggered towards Sanae. With a simple step to the side, CTokiko's attack missed. She then tripped over her own feet, her own claws scratching her.

"Send her back to the sky, Sanae. Twister."

Sanae raised her hand, summoning the huge whirlwind again right above CTokiko. CTokiko was thrown up into the air, higher than she had ever even flown and plummeted straight down.

"Tokiko!" I cried, breaking into a run.

I managed to catch CTokiko in time, but she was long gone.

* * *

><p>"That's one." The girl smirked, "So? Will you continue?"<p>

I frowned as I returned CTokiko to her Orb. As I reached for CReimu's Orb, I hesitated.

"...Renko."

"..."

"Let me go."

* * *

><p>"How brave of you." The girl smiled as CReimu took the field.<p>

"Shut up." CReimu said, her old energetic self replaced with a dark caution, "Renko!"

"Pound."

CReimu charged, throwing a fist straight at Sanae.

"Water Pulse."

Sanae caught CReimu's punch and with the same hand, blasted her back with a stream of water. CReimu tumbled in the ground before settling on a kneel.

"AAAAAAH!" CReimu punched the ground in frustration before charging again.

"Twister."

Before she could even touch her, the whirlwind erupted from below CReimu the lashes of wind like a whip, slashing CReimu back.

"Seal Needle!" I called.

CReimu took out a stack of Ofudas, throwing them in the air and firing them straight at Sanae.

"Miracle Leaf."

Rainbow Leaves blasted out from her hands, intercepting each Ofuda.

"CReimu, again!"

Sanae looked amused as she took out a Gohei.

"Mirror Coat."

With a slash, The Ofudas froze in midair. They stayed in midair before they suddenly flew back and blasted CReimu.

"Reimu!"

CReimu coughed as the dust disappeared.

"Is that all you're going to show me?" The girl smiled.

I gritted my teeth.

"Then, I'll end this now. Sanae, Miracle Leaf."

With a flourish, Sanae summoned rainbow leaves around her and with a simple wave, sent them flying towards CReimu.

* * *

><p>"That was a nice try." The girl said as she recalled Sanae, "Certainly wasn't a waste of my time. You made it quite entertaining."<p>

I did feel like listening, but the words still registered, leaving a bitter echo in my mind.

"If you want, you can join us." The girl offered.

I glared at her. She smiled serenely at me, no hint of pity behind her looks and words, but certainly there. I looked away and picked up CReimu.

"...I refuse."

"...What a shame." The girl sighed, "Well, I won't force you, but I ask that you do consider it."

"..."

"Here." The girl said, handing me an Orb, "Take this. Think of it was a reward for protecting the town from the Lily Whites."

I resisted my strong urge to throw it into the ground, a still functioning part of my brain seizing control. With the Orb in my hand, I could see it much clearer. It was a Miko Orb, but changed was the regular roof of red. Instead, this one had a blue and white color to it.

"Perhaps you can think it over in time." The girl said and began to walk away.

"Who are you?" I yelled at her.

The girl stopped, "Oh, How impolite of me. I am Moriya Sanae. Wind Priestess of the Moriya Shrine. The Shrine that you were sent to defeat."

Sanae. She was using the Doll of herself in the battle.

"Renko?"

I turned around as Maribel's voice approached.

"I bid you a pleasant evening." Sanae bowed, "And I hope you'll reconsider your choice of faith."

* * *

><p>"Renko!" Maribel cried when she came up to me, "Ren...Renko? What's wrong?"<p>

She noticed the CReimu in my arms and gasped. CMarisa pulled her hat down, "...So that really was her."

"R-Renko?" Maribel asked cautiously, "...L...Let's get you to a Center. Okay?"

I didn't answer.


	6. Chapter 6

6: Defeat

* * *

><p>"...Renko?"<p>

…

"Renko?"

"..."

"At least answer her." CMarisa frowned.

"..."

"Renko..."

"...Hmph."

"R-Renko?"

"So this is what it's like to lose." I said, "Not very pleasant."

"At least you finally know." CMarisa smirked, "So? What are you going to do now?"

"...I'm not sure yet."

"Why don't you ask us?"

I took out my orbs, releasing my Dolls onto the table.

"You're okay." I noted.

"Why wouldn't I be?" CReimu sighed, "More importantly, you finally understand don't you? The power of a Maiden."

"...Yeah."

"You can bet that the Doll you fought isn't her only one." CMarisa said, "She may even have 6."

"...6 huh?"

"...S-Should we get something to eat?" Maribel said, getting up, "I-I'll see what they have."

I watched as Maribel run off.

"You're an insensitive kid." CMarisa said.

"...I know what she's trying to do. I just don't think it'd help."

"Ha." CMarisa said, jumping off the table, "I'll go with her. I can't stand you being gloomy."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" CReimu asked as she sat on my shoulder.<p>

"...Dunno."

CTokiko chirped from atop my head.

"Sure you didn't want to stick around?" CReimu said.

"..."

"...So? What now? Training?"

"..."

"...Great, now you're even ignoring us." CReimu sighed.

* * *

><p>"Yo."<p>

I looked up from my training, "...Kai."

"You're Maribel's friend aren't you?" Kai smirked.

"What do you want?"

"Get her out here. I want to see just how powerful she is."

"..."

"...Hey. You look depressed. Something wrong?"

"..."

* * *

><p>"You lost a battle?" Kai laughed, "So that's what's bothering you?"<p>

I frowned, wondering if telling him was one of my better decisions.

"Ha...Ha! I-Is that it?"

"What?"

"Is that all that's bothering you? If that's all then you're a worse trainer than I thought you were."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Losses happen all the time!" Kai said, "It's nothing to get depressed over."

"..."

"Ahem. Still depressed? Well, I tried."

"Nice attempt." I said.

"Hey, I'm not your friend."

"I know."

"...Heh. Say..."

"What?" I frowned, noticing his tone.

"How about a rematch?" Kai smiled, "I could use a chew toy before my battle against Maribel."

"..."

* * *

><p><em>Trainer Kai challenged you to a battle!<em>

"Just letting you know, I'm not going easy on you today." Kai said.

"...Go, CTokiko."

"Tweet!" CTokiko chirped as she appeared.

"Hah, you still only got 2 Dolls? No wonder you lost. Go, CMugetsu!"

"CTokiko, Sand-Attack."

"Still using that same old strategy?" Kai smirked, "CMugetsu! Double Team!"

CMugetsu ran to the side, the Sand-Attack missing her. She began to run circles around CTokiko, making afterimages as she ran.

"Ha! How's that? I took a page from your play book! Now your attacks can't-"

"Quick-Attack."

CTokiko dove at an incredible speed, smashing into CMugetsu with shocking accuracy.

"AH! Hey!"

"Fury Swipes."

CTokiko raised her arms, claws out and began to relentlessly scratch CMugetsu.

"C-CMugetsu, Defense Curl!"

CMugetsu curled into a small ball and glowed. CTokiko yelped as her claws scratched against the hardened surface and flew away.

"Don't let her get away! Doubleslap!"

CMugetsu got up and jumped at CTokiko, drawing her arm back.

"Air Cutter."

CTokiko smiled as she drew her wing back and slashed with it, sending a disk of air flying at CMugetsu. CMugetsu yelped as she was shot out of the air.

"AH! Cheap!"

"Sand-Attack."

"AH! CHEATER!" Kai cried as CMugetsu as hit with sand.

"That's good, CTokiko." I said, returning CTokiko to her orb, "Go, CReimu."

* * *

><p>CReimu appeared and frowned at her opponent, "You again?"<p>

"I'm winning this time!" Kai announced.

"That'll be entertaining." CReimu smirked, crossing her arms.

"Grr...CMugetsu, Double Team!"

CMugetsu got up and ran forward, circling CReimu with afterimages again.

"Oh? At least you're not using the furball anymore."

"CReimu. Seal Needle."

"Okay, Okay." CReimu sighed, taking out her Ofudas.

With a toss, the Ofudas froze in midair. Then they began to launch themselves at CMugetsu, blasting her out of her laps.

"Don't slow down! Doubleslap!"

CMugetsu got back up and jumped at CReimu, smacking her twice in the head.

"..."

CMugetsu backed away when CReimu glared at her.

"Razor Wind."

CReimu summoned up the wind, surrounding herself with mini tornadoes. CMugetsu gulped and ran off.

"Ah, hey! Double Team!"

CMugetsu stopped and quickly ran back, surrounding CReimu once again with her afterimages. CReimu glared at the images surrounding her before shooting the tornadoes at one of the afterimages. They smashed into CMugetsu...and went through her.

"Missed?" I frowned.

"Haha! CMugetsu, Doubleslap!"

CMugetsu stopped running and charged at CReimu, landing 2 more hits.

"Yes! CMugetsu, Double Team! We won't let her hit you!"

"...Can you feel it?" I asked.

"...Yeah." CReimu said, closing her eyes.

"Then...use Razor Wind."

The tornadoes returned again, this time swirling around her more lazily.

"What's with that?" Kai smirked, "If you're not going to attack, I am! Doubleslap!"

CMugetsu broke from her laps to charge at CReimu straight on. CReimu opened her eyes, getting up quickly...and turning around. The wind followed her as they shot off towards the opposite direction of where CMugetsu was attacking...and slashed a CMugetsu from out of nowhere into the air. The afterimage behind CReimu weakened and disappeared before it could even touch her.

"H-How'd you know?" Kai cried.

"I used my Intuition." CReimu smirked.

"Think you might miss?" I asked.

"No way." CReimu said.

"Jump Kick."

CReimu jumped into the air with a smile. As CMugetsu slowly got back up, she noticed CReimu descending with her kick and yelped.

* * *

><p>"Lost again?" Kai cried, tearing at his hair, "How could I lose?"<p>

"You only have one Doll?" I frowned.

"W-Well...T-This was actually supposed to be a training session, but then I saw you and...I-I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Renko?"

"Maribel?" Kai cried, recognizing her voice, "Maribel!"

"EH? K-Kai?"

"I challenge you!" Kai shouted, reaching for his orb.

"I just beat you." I reminded him.

"Oh right. Damnit!"

"Renko." Maribel said, looking at me, "..."

"...I've been thinking." I announced.

"Eh?" The 2 of them looked at me.

"After my loss, I realized just how strong my enemy is. At this rate, I won't be able to defeat them."

"..."

"So I've decided...I will challenge the Gyms."

"...R-Really?" Maribel cried.

"I need more than wild Dolls to become stronger." I said, "And...I'll need more than two Dolls. But I'm only willing to have 6."

"Renko..."

"That's more like it." CMarisa smiled, "You're finally beginning to learn."

"Don't take the Gyms lightly." Kai smirked, "If I can only get one badge, there's no way you'd ever get one. Well...at this rate anyway. If you really want to, I can train you."

"I refuse."

"Gh. Hey! No consideration at all?"

"None."

"That's it! You and me! Right now, let's go!"

"I just beat you."

"Wh...I'll be back!"

* * *

><p>Maribel watched as Kai run off. Slightly confused, she ignored it and turned to me, "Are you sure?"<p>

"Yeah." I said, "If I want to beat Sanae, I'll need to get stronger. This just happens to be the only way."

"That's what I wanted to hear!"

"Rikako?" I frowned as I pulled out my Dolldex, "Why didn't you respond until now?"

"I had research." Rikako pouted, "And I didn't feel like talking to you when you were all depressed."

"Depressed?" I frowned, "What depression?"

"That's the spirit!"

"No seriously, did I really look depressed?"

…

"Wait...so you..."

"I was thinking." I frowned, "I was thinking of a way to defeat the shrine after I've obtained information on Sanae. I just needed some time. Though after all that, I still decided to fight Gyms and capture Dolls."

"..."

The girls suddenly began laughing.

"W-What?" I demanded.

"N-Nothing." Rikako laughed, "Y-You're a weird person aren't you Renk-HAHaha!"

CReimu tried hiding her own laugh with a snort.

"Seriously though." Rikako said, as she calmed down, "It's nice to see you finally becoming a better trainer."

"Yeah." Maribel said, "Maybe I can help. I have 4 badges after all."

"Not anymore."

"Eh?" Maribel quickly pulled out her Dolldex and opened her badge compartment, "M-My badges! Where did they go?"

"I teleported them." Rikako said smugly, "They're back in the hands of their leader."

"H-How could you?" Maribel cried.

"You're a catcher. Not a trainer."

"Can't I do both?"

"Nope." Rikako said.

"B-But..."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Eh? Oh, you're trying to take down a shrine so Gyms are probably the best idea to go."

"Right..."

Maribel sunk to the ground, sniffing.

"...Cheer up. I can still use your help. You fought them before, so-"

"Thanks." Maribel said, wiping away her tears, "Let's just hope Rikako doesn't teleport yours away too."

"Still mad about that?"

"It's been 30 seconds!"


	7. Chapter 7

7: The Moriya Shrine Conspiracy

* * *

><p>"Done. I have to thank you, Renko. This Orb you gave me was quite interesting."<p>

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"I'm not really qualified to answer that." Rikako frowned, "I'll send you to someone who is."

"Eh? What do you mean you're not qualified?"

Beep.

I stared at the Dolldex.

"I'm back." Maribel said, handing me a drink, "How is it?"

"Rikako finished researching this." I frowned, pulling out the blue orb that Sanae gave me, "But apparently she's not qualified to explain it to me. Why?"

CReimu walked over to the Dolldex. She stared at it. Then punched it.

"Ah, hey! That's sensitive equipment!" I cried.

The screen began to pick up something as the static began to clear. But this time it wasn't Rikako.

"R-Reimu?" I cried, "Since when did Shrine Maidens have communicators?"

"Normally we don't." Reimu said, sipping her tea.

"...Then how are you talking to us?"

"I'm using a communicator."

"But you just said-"

"It's attached to my refrigerator."

"Where'd you get a refrigerator?"

"Rikako."

"Rikako offered you a refrigerator?"

"It wasn't the refrigerator that convinced me to take it." Reimu shrugged, "It was the food inside."

"Yo." CReimu waved at herself.

"You seem well." Reimu smiled, "How strong have you gotten?"

"By now I'm Level 20." CReimu crossed her arms.

"Slow progress huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey!"

"What's up? Oh hey, it's Reimu!"

"Hello, CMarisa." Reimu smiled, "How has the 2 of you been?"

"Generally fine." CReimu said.

"I've been keeping on eye on the 2 of them like you told us to." CMarisa waved.

"That's reassuring." Reimu said, "Then, Renko."

"What?"

"I heard you fought the Shrine Maiden of the Moriya Shrine."

"...Yeah."

"...Then you understand."

"I know." I said, "And I plan on fulfilling our promise. But in order for me to get stronger, I need to know what this is."

Reimu stared at the blue orb for a while before she sighed and placed down her tea,

* * *

><p>"It's an Orb meant for capturing Dolls."<p>

"Even I can see that." I frowned, "I'm asking if there's anything special between this and the normal Red variation."

"What you have to understand, Renko..." Reimu said taking a sip of tea, "Is that the orbs that you use...the red ones...originated from me. I enchanted them to capture the Dolls. The spell took me months to write and just as long to apply it to it's medium, the orb."

"..."

"The blue orb you hold..." Reimu frowned, "It's spell is much stronger than the one I crafted for the regular orbs. It's power to capture Dolls is almost twice as strong as my own. A spell like that is impossible for me right now. I may be able to reverse-engineer it, but that could take me a while."

"So this orb is stronger than yours?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"It was given to me by the Shrine Maiden of Moriya."

"I know." Reimu said, picking up her tea again, "It's a testament."

"Testament?"

"Renko."

"The fact that my creation is overshadowed by theirs. To weave a spell like that is quite a feat, especially considering that they just moved in."

"Renko..."

"Why did they give it to me?" I frowned, looking at the orb with new eyes.

"Perhaps they intend to convert you." Reimu smirked as she drank her tea.

"And if I do?" I smiled back.

"Then I might have to intervene." Reimu said.

"Renko!"

"What?" I looked up.

"Look." Maribel said, pointing to the store television.

* * *

><p><em>"The next generation Doll capturing device is here! Broaden your boundaries! Any Doll can be yours with the all new Great Orb! Available at your nearest store! Sponsored by the Moriya Shrine. Comes in a snazzy blue color."<em>

* * *

><p>We watched as the advertisement ended and went into a Doll Talkshow. We stayed silent for a moment...<p>

"Blue isn't snazzy." I frowned.

"I dunno..." Maribel smiled.

"Hey." Reimu frowned.

"Well they did one-up you and quite fairly." Maribel's Dolldex said.

"Shut up." Reimu scowled.

"It's true." Rikako said as she appeared on Maribel's Dolldex, "What are you going to do? Already the price of your Orbs are dwindling."

"..."

"Would your victory over the Moriya shrine mean anything if they're rich and you're not?"

"Fine, I get it." Reimu said, slamming down her cup, "I'll see what I can do!"

Rikako sat back with a smug look on her face.

"You're going to create an Orb?" Maribel asked, interested, "How?"

"I'm not telling." Reimu pouted.

"Aww..."

"By the way." Rikako said, "Maribel, you're banned from using Great Orbs."

"EH? Why?"

"Because you worship the Hakurei shrine."

"No I don't!"

Reimu coughed.

"N-Not to say that your shrine isn't great, but-"

"Maribel, the Great Orbs are irrelevant to your profession." Rikako said.

"B-But if I DO use them then I can capture Dolls easier!"

"So? Without them, you'd need to get stronger to capture Dolls. Didn't you want to get stronger? Wasn't that why you challenged FOUR Gyms?"

"B-But..."

"You can have mine." I suggested.

"No!" Rikako said at once.

"But Renko isn't even going to use it!" Maribel cried, "Right, Reimu?"

Reimu sipped her tea before answering, "Renko."

"Y-Yes?"

"Using the Great Orbs...is severely frowned upon."

"Eh?"

"Frowned upon." Rikako smirked, "But not forbidden. Is that what you wanted to say, Reimu?"

Reimu glared at Rikako.

"Heh. Well, that's that! Remember Maribel, Great Orbs are forbidden for you! In fact...anything made by the Moriya Shrine is forbidden!"

Maribel was sobbing by the time Rikako disconnected.

* * *

><p>"...Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.<p>

"Yes." Maibel sniffed.

"Think of it as a parental punishment." Reimu suggested, "Like how some kids aren't allowed to buy the latest Nitori brand toy."

"B-But I just challenged a few Gyms." Maribel said, "This is unfair isn't it?"

"I'm sure Rikako feels the same way." Reimu said, "Well...partially anyway. That's why she sent some help."

"Eh? Help?" Maribel looked up.

"In about...now."

"HEY!"

We jumped as someone quickly approached us from behind. Turning around we were shocked to find the school teacher from Roseus Town running towards us.

"How dare you kids run off before taking your final exam!"

"F-Final Exam?" Maribel cried, "B-But we never-"

"I don't want yer excuses." The teacher scowled, "You're taking it right now!"

We sighed.

"It's not that hard." The teacher said as he brought out a orb, "Come on, CWriggle."

A small anthropomorphic bug appeared and waved at us.

"Now. One of you inflict a Status Ailment on this little guy. Simple right?"

"I suppose." I frowned.

"Good. Then you start."

"Me? Fine. Come out you guys."

CReimu and CTokiko looked at CWriggle with confusion.

"A double team?" CReimu frowned.

"No. Do either of you know any status inflicting moves?"

"Status inflicting?" CReimu said.

She looked at CTokiko who shook her head.

"...Well...I have this."

CReimu took out an Ofuda and stuck it on CWriggle's head. CWriggle yelped as she was electrocuted. Afterward. She sunk to the ground, twitching.

"Good. Paralysis. Now your turn girly."

Maribel frowned as she brought out CMarisa, "Spore."

Just as CWriggle was recovering by eating a berry, small puffs floated towards him, making him sleepy. She fell asleep before she finished his berry.

* * *

><p>"You both pass!" The teacher said, clapping his hands, "And with that, here's your prize."<p>

The teacher gave me a small claw and a berry.

"What is this?" I frowned as I picked up the claw.

"It's a Quick Claw." The teacher explained, giving Maribel the same thing, "If yer Doll holds it, they just might move faster than your opponent."

"How does that work?"

"Ask yer professor friend if ya want specifics." The teacher shook his head, "Now, I gotta run. Lunch is almost over. And tell your professor friend that she owes me for coming all the way out here!"

* * *

><p>"Quick Claw." I said, holding it up, "A held item?"<p>

"You've never got one correct?" Reimu said, "A held item is an item with a magical connection. This magic affects Dolls when in close proximity to them. Unlike some items that loses their magic in one use, the Quick Claw doesn't."

"Loses their magic?"

"Some items have too little magic to be use repeatedly." Reimu explained, "Some are even consumed, like that Oran Berry of yours."

"Basically items improve the performance of your Dolls without needing too much training." Maribel said.

"I see. CReimu, you take the Oran Berry. CTokiko, take this Quick Claw."

CReimu stuffed the Berry into her sleeve and CTokiko grasped the Quick Claw as if it was a dagger.

"You're finally looking formidable." CMarisa smirked as she tossed her berry up and down.

"You gave CMarisa the Oran Berry too?"

"Huh? Oh, you found something again?" Maribel said, taking the berry from CMarisa, "You didn't steal it again did you?"

"Hey if it's on the ground and I pick it up, then it belongs to me."

"CMarisa can find stuff?" I frowned.

"Yeah. It's part of her ability, Pickup." Maribel said.

"Ability?"

"It's a Doll's natural skill. Ah, that's right you don't know."

"I think I get it though." I said, opening my Dolldex, "CReimu. Own Tempo. So you can't get confused?"

"Why would I?" CReimu frowned.

"Schrödinger's Cat is a thought experiment that explores the relationship between an event with outcomes that all have an equal chance of happening and nature. In and enclosed space, the subject interacts with or reacts to something that leads to a result. There are more than one outcomes, but all outcomes have an equal chance of happening, the problem being, since you cannot see the subject you therefore do not know what event the subject is subjected to and until you check on the subject itself, the outcome is unknown to anyone and that the subject is therefore in a state where anything can happen to him. Once the subject is checked upon, Nature collapses to one of the possible outcomes and-"

CReimu yawned.

"You're not even listening are you?"

"Of course not."

"Look like you really don't ever get confused." I smiled, "And CTokiko...Limber. You never get paralyzed huh?"

CTokiko backed away.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to experiment on you."

CTokiko chirped cautiously and flew up, settling on my head.

* * *

><p>"So what's next?" Maribel asked.<p>

"We head to the closest town with a Gym." I said.

"Eh? Are you sure? You still haven't caught a new Doll."

"10 dollars says he still won't even after you reach the next town." Reimu said.

"You're on!"

"Hey wh...sigh."


	8. Chapter 8

8: That Strength

* * *

><p>"Route 3 connects to Route 4 and then to Caesius Town." I read off the Dolldex, "That's kinda long isn't it?"<p>

"We would be there already of you didn't get so depressed." Reimu said,

"I wasn't depressed! I was silently analyzing my options."

"Mmhm..."

"Besides, it's not that simple." Maribel said, showing me her map on her own Dolldex, "There's a forest between Route 3 and Route 4. It's called Lunar Phase Forest."

"Lunar Phase?" I asked.

"There's a legend." Maribel explained, "A long time ago, a traveler saw a piece of the moon fall into the forest. When he went to where he saw the piece fall, he found a bunch of weird Dolls around it. After that, no matter when you go into the forest, at night, you can only see a Crescent Moon."

"The Dolls found there aren't anything new." Maribel's Dolldex beeped as Rikako took over, "But the fact was that the Dolls found in the forest normally lived miles away! They shouldn't be there and not in such numbers."

"That seems interesting."

"You might even see one of those 'Alien' Dolls." Reimu smirked.

"Doubt it." Rikako laughed.

"I can just **feel** the support." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Maribel said, "Lunar Phase Forest."<p>

"It's pretty dark." I noted.

"Yep."

"I'm not getting a signal here."

"There's strong magic in here. Whenever it's related to the moon falling or not, no one knows."

"Either way, I won't be counting on Rikako or Reimu to get us out." I said, stuffing the Dolldex in my pocket.

"Nervous?" Maribel asked.

"Relieved." I corrected, "Now I don't have to listen to you people whenever I pass on catching a Doll."

* * *

><p>"Jump Kick."<p>

CReimu drop kicked the 13th CWriggle we found and sighed, "It's all bugs and birds. I was hoping on fighting some aliens."

"It's just a rumor." CMarisa smiled, "Don't put too much hope into finding one."

"Still..."

"Oh! Found something! Maribel!"

"Another mushroom?" Maribel said, taking it in her hands.

"Mushrooms will save your lives someday." CMarisa said.

"Right..." CReimu looked skeptical.

Something crashed in the distance.

"What was that?" Maribel asked, looking around.

"Nothing good." I frowned.

"Should we investigate?"

"Why?"

"Eh? W-What do you mean by why?"

"Why should we investigate?"

"B-Because! Something interesting might be happening!"

"It could just be a battle." Reimu suggested.

"Battles don't make such loud noises. Well...okay they do...sometimes, but it shouldn't be happening in this forest!"

"Whatever's happening in this forest isn't any of our business." CReimu said.

"What if it's an Alien?"

"Renko, we're going."

"Well, you're easy to convince."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's this way?" Maribel asked.<p>

"Trust me." CMarisa smiled, "I have a good sense of direction."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. Look!" CMarisa bent down and picked something up.

"Oh, a Fresh Water." Maribel said, taking it from her, "Who would leave that here?"

"Weren't we searching for Aliens?" CReimu frowned.

"Haha. Guess we were wrong." CMarisa smiled.

"Tch. Let's just go already."

"Wait." Maribel said, "What about that sound?"

"If it's not related to Aliens then I don't care."

"It's actually quite simple." CMarisa said, climbing onto Maribel's shoulder, "Why do you think this is here?"

CMarisa tossed the Fresh Water she found up and down in her hands.

"There was a trainer here."

"Ding Ding!" CMarisa smiled, "We got a winner."

"So?" CReimu frowned, "Why does that matter? Trainers cross here all the time."

"Yep. But how many Trainers are stupid enough to leave a good bottle of Fresh Water on the floor?"

"At least one?"

"Nope. At least 20." Cmarisa waved her hands towards a small wall of plants.

All of us exchanged looks before we walked over to the plants, parting it's leaves to take a look. The clearing on the other side was littered with empty bottles of Fresh Water. The bottles themselves were scattered over tracks. Tracks that clearly belonged to a construction vehicle of some kind.

"If we recycle all of those bottles we can make about $15." CMarisa said irrelevantly.

* * *

><p>"Machines were here?" Maribel said, surprised.<p>

"With people." I added, picking up one of the bottles.

"Why?"

"Industrialization?" CReimu guessed.

"No way. This forest is a landmark. They can't just bulldoze these woods over for a few buildings." Maribel bit her lip.

"Could it have something to do with the legend?" I suggested.

"You think so too?" CMarisa smiled.

"T-That's terrible!" Maribel cried, "We should do something!"

"Agreed." CReimu said.

"Really now?" CMarisa smirked, "If they bulldoze the woods over, you might see an Alien."

"My morals come before my curiosity." CReimu frowned.

"Still." I said, "What can we do? It's not like we have the authority to stop them."

"We can destroy their machines." CReimu suggested.

"We'd get sued." I frowned.

"I can pay for it." Maribel offered.

"That's a waste. Can't we find a better way to deal with it?"

"Can we think while we walk?" Maribel asked, "I can't stand standing here while they bulldoze another part of the forest."

"Where should we go?" CReimu asked.

"How bout we follow these tracks?" CMarisa said, waving at them, "We can find them then act."

"Good idea." Maribel said, "Everyone, keep your eyes open for anyone else."

I frowned as I followed them. We just lost track of what we were supposed to do again didn't we?

* * *

><p>"Can you hear it?"<p>

"Yeah. That's the sound of machines all right."

Maribel bit her lip. We had followed the tracks all this way and still failed to come up with a plan.

"...I'll sneak in." I said, "Once I secure their intentions then we'll stop them."

"How?" CMarisa frowned.

I held up my Dolldex. Reimu was on the other end, "I'll see what I can do."

"Are you sure?" Maribel asked, worried.

"As long as Reimu keeps silent I'll be fine."

"Hey."

* * *

><p>There were enough machines online that I didn't need to worry about stepping on any branches. I stuck to the shade and circled around the working machines to what looked like a small tent. I approached it from the shade, noticing 2 shadows inside. I got on my stomach and slowly dragged myself forward. Once I was at the tent, I called out CTokiko and used her claws to rip a small hole. Voices drifted into my ears, but before I even paid attention to the words, I opened the Dolldex and slid it through the slit.<p>

"How has the construction been going?"

"We just started, you can't expect results right away."

"There's no need to sound so apprehensive, I understand. Geez, what is it with you scientists?"

"Generally, whenever a businessman and a scientist work together, the businessman is always the one to rush the project to it's doom."

"Ha! You've been watching too many movies my friend. Besides what reason would I have to rush you? We both benefit from this."

"Yes. At last, we shall see if there is a fallen moon piece in this forest. And if not..."

"...then I can use the land for my own businesses. We both mutually benefit."

I bit my lip and slowly slid the Dolldex out, "Get that?"

Reimu nodded.

"Then we're leaving." I said, "Return, CTokiko."

Just as I was moving back, a voice rang out, "WE FOUND SOMETHING, SIR!"

* * *

><p>I almost jumped. The voice had come from behind me and with that realization I finally heard the rustling of grass coming towards me. The men in the tent exchanged gasps and began to leave. I was stuck. Gritting my teeth, I got up, ready to run for it. At least I would have until something burst from the trees and crashed straight into me, throwing me back and into the tent.<p>

"What the?"

As I struggled out of the tarp, I felt the thing that crashed into me struggling as well. It was small. Doll-like. I hugged it as I finally threw off the tarp.

"Who are you?" The worker demanded.

I didn't answer, getting to me knees and surveyed the group in front of me. A scientist, a businessman and a worker, none of which I knew. Well of course not. I have anemisa.

"Who are you?" The businessman demanded.

I continued to ignore them and glanced towards the Doll in my arms. She had stopped squirming enough for me to get a good look at her. She looked almost human except for the bunny ears on her head. She looked at me with scared eyes.

"Hm? That Doll..." The scientist squinted.

I turned away, hiding the Doll from his view.

"Give me that Doll!" The scientist demanded, "If that Doll is what I think it is, then it's much too valuable for you to have it!"

"Renko!" Maribel burst from her hiding place, "What's going on?"

"They want this Doll." I said, holding up the Doll that tackled me.

"M-More of you?" The businessman frowned, "We have no choice. Silence them!"

Both of us were instantly on guard at those words. The Doll recognized those words and began squirming again.

"Right, I'll take care of it." The worker said, "Go get them, CSuika!"

"Don't harm the Doll!" The scientist warned, "Capture that Doll, CNazrin!"

"Don't let them get away." The businessman said, "Go, CHina."

* * *

><p><em>Businessman, Scientist and Worker want to (maybe) kill you!<em>

"We'd better bring out all of them." I frowned.

"Gotcha." Maribel said.

"CReimu, CTokiko!"

"CMarisa! CMystia!"

"F-Four against 3? That's cheap!" The worker growled.

"It won't matter if we can pair up our Dolls correctly." The scientist said.

"Oh yeah? Then you tell me. What should I do?"

"CSuika is a Rock/Fighting type. Both CTokiko and CMystia are Flying type. Rock is super effective against Flying Types."

"Gotcha! CSuika, Rock Throw!"

CSuika picked up a rock and threw it.

"CTokiko, Quick Attack!"

"You too CMystia!"

The 2 birds darted away from the rock at high speeds and charged at CSuika. CSuika jumped over CMystia, grabbing another rock and throwing straight at CTokiko. CTokiko was hit and fell to the ground.

"CHina, Wrap."

The businessman's Doll reached out with tendrils and grabbed CTokiko, holding her in the air.

"CNazrin, Tackle!"

CNazrin charged and smashed into CTokiko. CTokiko yelped.

"CSuika! Finish her with another Rock Throw!"

CSuika didn't really throw a rock much more pick it up and bash CTokiko over the head with it.

"Looks like we're about even now." The businessman sneered as I returned CTokiko.

"Heh, even I know what to do next." The worker said, "CSuika! Rock Throw at the other bird!"

CMystia chirped nervously as CSuika picked up a rock.

"CMarisa! Spore!"

"Gotcha!" CMarisa cried, sending small puffs floating towards CSuika.

CSuika yawned, placing down the rock to use it as a pillow as it fell asleep.

"AH! What do I do now doc?"

"I'm not a doctor!" The scientist frowned, "And think for yourself you buffoon! CNazrin, Mud Shot!"

"Whoa!" CMarisa cried as CNaizrin threw mud at her, "You guys don't play cleanly do you?"

* * *

><p>"Jump Kick!"<p>

CReimu jumped in the air and kicked the sleeping CSuika. CSuika tumbled a few feet before settling on her back, still asleep.

"Hey! That's fighting dirty!" The worker cried.

"Oh shut up!" CReimu said, "You're not exactly doing charity work yourself."

"Why you...CSuika, wake up already!"

"Zzzzz..."

"I'll give ya alcohol if ya do."

CSuika woke up.

"That's the spirit! Now, Rock Throw that bird our of the air!"

CSuika picked up the rock that she was sleeping on and promptly threw it at CMystia.

"Maribel!"

"CMystia, Sand-Attack!"

CMystia dove down, dodging the rock, sticking close to the ground and charged at CSuika. CSuika quickly grabbed another rock and threw that. A moment too late. While the rock did manage to hit CMystia, she had already swept her wing forward, throwing sand into CSuika's eyes.

"Ah!"

"Now! CReimu, Jump Kick!"

CReimu jumped up and kicked CSuika, smashing her into a tree.

"They're tough." Maribel frowned as she returned CMystia.

"We're down to 2 to 2." The scientist reported.

"Not for much longer." The businessman said, "CHina! Toxic!"

CHina reached out with her tendrils.

"Run!" CMarisa called.

The 2 began to run away until CNazrin blocked them.

"Mud Shot."

CMarisa and CReimu got knocked to the ground as they were hit with mud.

"Get up!" CReimu cried, "We can't let her catch us!"

CMarisa nodded and but just as she was getting up, the tendril wrapped around her ankle. She cried out as she got stung.

"CMarisa!" Maribel cried.

"Gah..." CMarisa tried getting up again, but fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's been badly poisoned." The businessman sneered, "If you keep her out in battle, the poison will quickly consume her."

"C-CMarisa..."

"I'm fine!" CMarisa cried struggling to stand, "Let me fight!"

CReimu grabbed CMarisa by the collar and threw her at Maribel, "Don't be stupid. I can handle them so take a break."

* * *

><p>"Still..." CReimu frowned, "It's 2 against one."<p>

"Yeah."

"But we can't let them get her can we?" CReimu smirked.

I hugged the Doll a bit tighter, "Yeah."

"Then let's go."

"Jump Kick."

CReimu leaped at CNazrin.

"Endure."

CNazrin blocked CReimu's kick, falling back a bit, but she managed to remain standing.

"CHina, Spinning."

CHina spun around and smacked CReimu with her tendrils.

"CReimu, Seal Needle!"

CReimu threw up ofudas and sent them flying at CNazrin and CHina. CNazrin endured them while CHina spun around and dodged them.

"CNazrin, Quick Attack!"

"CHina, Sludge."

CReimu cried out as both attacks hit and sent her flying.

"CReimu!"

She slowly got up wincing, "I-I'm fine."

"Brave Doll." The businessman smiled, "But it's over."

"Hand over the Doll." The scientist demanded.

* * *

><p>I stepped back. Thoughts ran through my head, various strategies being planned then scrapped. Was I going to lose again? Was I really that weak?<p>

"Puu~"

I jolted, forgetting the Doll that I was still holding on to. She looked at me with confident eyes.

"Puu~"

"...You want to fight?"

"Puu!"

"Are you sure?"

The Doll struggled out of my arms and fell to the ground.

"...Heh. Alright then." I said, pulling out my Dolldex.

_Beep._

* * *

><p><em>"Chibi Reisen.<em> _Moon Rabbit Touhoumon. A rabbit who fled from the moon. Possesses high combat power but is hampered by cowardice."_

_Chibi Reisen_

_Level 20_

_Modest_

_Keen Eye_

_Psychic  
><em>

_Attacks:  
><em>

_-Growl_

_-Confusion_

_-Confuse Ray_

_-Double Team  
><em>

"CReisen huh? Then...let's see what you can do." I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

9: One Piece of a Whole

* * *

><p>"CReimu, return." I called.<p>

"Are you sure about that?" The businessman smirked, "Are you really going to use a Doll that you just met?"

"CReisen, Double Team!"

CReisen ran forward, surrounding the 2 Dolls with afterimages.

"It's listening to him?" The scientist cried, "Even though he didn't catch it yet?"

"Gh. China, Spinning!"

China spun around, her tendril lashing out at all of the CReisens. All of them disappeared. The real CReisen was above CHina.

"Confusion."

CReisen sent out a blast of psychic waves, knocking CHina out of her Spinning. CHina stumbled and fell to the ground.

"CHina!"

"CHina is a Poison type. CReisen is Psychic. Psychic is super-effective against Poisons. Be careful."

"I know that." The businessman grumbled.

"Then leave her to me." The scientist smirked, "Go, CNazrin, Tackle!"

"Double Team."

CReisen dodged the attack, CNazrin going right through an afterimage.

"Confuse Ray."

CReisen brought her hand up like a gun, a small sphere of light glowing on the tip of her pointer finger. With a bang, she fired the light towards CNazrin. It flew around her for a moment before it shot itself into CNazrin's forehead. CNazrin immediately became dizzy.

"Pound."

CReisen punched CNazrin in the face and sent her stumbling back.

"Ah, you bastard! CNazrin, Quick Attack!"

CNazrin, still confused, looked around and charged at CReisen's general direction. CReisen stepped to the side, tripping her and punching her again once she fell.

"CNazrin, Tackle!"

CNazrin fought her headache as she slowly got to her feet. CReisen kicked CNazrin's knees in, making her fall to her knees. She placed her finger on the back of CNazrin's head and fired point blank.

"Just you now." I said to the businessman, "Still want to fight?"

"Do I need to?" The businessman smirked, recalling his CHina, "Do realize, this forest is large. Even now, it's quite easy to get lost and we're still pretty far from an exit. Luckily I know my way. A beginner like you will be finished off by the wild Dolls for me."

With a snap of his fingers his partners scrambled up and followed him away.

"...Typical businessman." I frowned.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we follow?" Maribel cried, "If we let him go we'll be stuck here!"<p>

"Like he'd let us."

"That's true." Maribel bit her lip.

"Puu..." CReisen collapsed, tired from her fight.

"If we don't get to a Center soon, we really will be in trouble." I said as I walked back to the tent.

"We can't even defend ourselves. All our Dolls are too weak."

I gave CReisen the Fresh Water that I took from the tent. She took it and began drinking it with a relieved cry. I sat and tried thinking, but it I already knew it was hopeless. Without a Doll in good condition, we won't be surviving for long.

"Maribel."

"Hm?"

"Why do Dolls attack Humans?"

"...I think that question can be better answered by Reimu."

"Cann't you answer anything?"

"...Sorry."

CReisen looked at us, concerned.

"Thanks for your help." Maribel smiled, petting her, "You were amazing."

"Puu!"

"We should get going." I said.

"Okay." Maribel agreed, getting up.

"Puu?" CReisen looked concerned again.

"You should get going." I said, "You might get attacked by wild Dolls if you stay with us."

"Bye." Maribel waved sadly as we turned around and began to walk away.

…

"Puu!"

I jolted as CReisen suddenly jumped onto my shoulder, "R-Reisen?"

"Puu~"

"...Y-You want to follow us?" I guessed, surprised.

"Puu!"

"Are you sure?" Maribel asked.

"Puu!"

"...I guess it's fine." I sighed, "We're going to need you to fight for us though."

"Puu."

"Do you know how to get out?" Maribel asked.

"..."

"Oh."

"This isn't going to be easy huh?" I sighed.

"Luckily he didn't count on one thing." Maribel smiled.

"What?" I asked

"I've been through this forest before."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you know where we're going?"<p>

"Yeah."

"What was that?"

"What?" Maribel asked.

"You just said 'Yeah'."

"Yep."

"But last time you said 'Yep.'"

"Yep." Maribel smiled, "What's wrong?"

"...Maybe you don't know, but when people use 'Yep', they only use it when they're absolutely certain."

"Really?"

"Yes. And just now you used Yeah."

"Yep. Does it matter?"

"Yeah may mean the same thing denotatively, but much different connotatively. While Yep may be a perky way of saying Yes, it also reflects the speaker's confidence. But Yeah, while more oftenly used has a different meaning when you said by a person who uses Yep. It's a sign of lowering confidence."

"H-How do you know that?"

"I learned it. Somewhere."

"I thought you had amnesia."

"I do. I can only remember random information."

"Random Information?"

"Yeah. Did you know that Mapmakers will often insert a tiny piece of incorrect information in their maps to prevent the illegal reproduction of their work. Called a "copyright trap," the fake text might be a bogus street name or even the mapmakers' initials hidden in the corner of a city park."

"...Okay fine. So what are you implying?"

"You don't actually know where we are."

"Y-Yes I do!"

"Then are we lost?"

"...Yes."

"There we go." I sighed, "So much for having gone through this forest before."

"I did go through this forest...in a sense."

"How?"

"I...went around it."

"...Really?"

"The rumors were scary!" Maribel pouted, "I didn't want to meet an Alien!"

"Puu?"

"B-But you're just adorable!" Maribel cried, grabbing CReisen off my shoulder and hugging her.

"Well what now?" I asked, "We're lost with no idea where to go."

"...Pick a random direction?"

"Sure why not?"

* * *

><p>We walked for long time, careful to avoid the wild Dolls as much as possible. We were getting nowhere and night was coming. The only thing heralding it being the slow reveal of the crescent moon in the sky.<p>

"Tell me." I frowned, "How can we not see the sun, but able to see the moon perfectly?"

"Will you take moon princess as an answer?"

"No."

"Too bad. If you want the science, you're going to have to ask Rikako."

I sighed.

"Hey, CReisen." Maribel said.

"Puu?"

"Are you going to follow us?"

"Puu."

"Even when we leave the forest?"

CReisen jolted and looked away.

"Oh...I see." Maribel said sadly.

The moment was cut short by the rustling of grass. A wild Doll burst out, eyes red with rage.

"Dammit. CReisen!"

"Puu!" CReisen said as she jumped down from my shoulder to face the opponent. She noticed it's red eyes and looked surprised.

The Doll charged at her, arms out for her neck. CReisen jumped over her, grabbing her from behind and throwing her to the ground in front of her. As the Doll got up, CReisen pointed at her and shot her with a blast of psychic wave.

"Whoa!" Maribel cried, "That was amazing, CReisen!"

"Puu!" CReisen cried.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Puu~!" CReisen waved frantically towards a part in the forest.

"You want us to go that way?" Maribel asked.

CReisen suddenly looked worried and shook her head, jumping back up to my shoulder, "Puu..."

Maribel looked at me.

"...Let's go."

CReisen looked surprised as we set off in the direction she pointed out.

* * *

><p>"The trees are thinning out." Maribel said, surprised, "Look, we can see the moon perfectly in the sky. Are we finally leaving the forest?"<p>

Not long after she asked that we reached a clearing. There was no exit. But there was a crater.

"What's that?" Maribel asked.

"Let's see."

But CReisen was already off and running towards it. She jumped down and reached the center. There was a rock in the center and it was that which CReisen began to try and break.

"CReisen?"

"Puu!" CReisen hardly looked up from her work.

Maribel frowned, "She's not going to be done soon."

"...Let's give her a hand." I said, rolling up my sleeves.

CReisen looked surprised as we came down and began helping her break the rock.

We weren't working long before we were interrupted. All of us jumped when an arrow suddenly lodged itself in the rock. A...very small arrow.

"Kuu..."

We looked up to see a Doll. In it's hand was a bow. She tossed her hair back as it smirked at us. Maribel got out her Dolldex.

"_Chibi Eirin. A genius from the moon. Able to create all types of medicines."_

"An alien?" Maribel said, "Ah. It's a Poison Type! CReisen should be effective against her!"

CReisen gulped and stepped forward. CEirin smiled and snapped her fingers. Red eyes appeared all around us. Walking out of the shadows, an army of CEirins smiled down at us. CReisen backed down.

"We're surrounded." Maribel squeaked.

"We should run." I said.

CReisen looked at me when I said that, worried. She glanced towards the rock. She looked sad for an instant before she shook her head.

"...I get it." I said.

CReisen looked surprised.

"I'll try and hold them off. Maribel, help CReisen break open that rock."

"Are you insane?"

"Let me help."

* * *

><p>I jumped as my orb began to rattle.<p>

"C-CReimu?"

The orb opened on it's own and CReimu collapsed outside.

"Let me help." She winced.

"No way. You're poisoned."

"It doesn't matter." CReimu said reaching into her sleeves.

"You're in no state to fight!"

"I know!" CReimu cried, pulling out...her Oran Berry. She quickly consumed it and seemed to get better for an instant. CReimu jumped into the air and Jump Kicked the rock.

CReimu tumbled across the ground. The rock had been smashed into large pieces that CReisen was already sorting through.

I would have worried about CReimu if the CEirins weren't done waiting and aimed at us. Gritting my teeth, I called to Maribel and returned CReimu to her orb. We began to run. I scooped up CReisen and a piece of the rock with me. Almost an instant too late, arrows began to rain down.

* * *

><p>I could barely see Maribel keeping up with me as we raced through the forest. The CEirins had continued to follow us, shooting arrows that usually grazed us or hit trees instead. Neither of us had managed to get a serious injury. But we were running out of breath quickly and the CEirins didn't look like they were going to stop soon. I tried to concentrate on the only good thing: the feeling of the cool wind buffeting me from the side. Wait.<p>

"Maribel!" I cried and turned, running towards where the wind was blowing. In my head, I frantically held onto my hope. Wind is weaker when it has to go through various obstacles. The less defined the terrain, the stronger the wind. Sure there are other factors, but right now I have to hope that this wind will lead me to an exit. Any exit.

THE EXIT!

* * *

><p>We burst out of a few bushes onto a worn down road, the exit mere feet away. With our last effort, we burst through the exit.<p>

We continued running for a good distance on momentum alone, collapsing once that ran out. We turned around to see the CEirins glare at us from the forest edge, eventually turning back around and slinking off.

"We're safe." Maribel gasped, "But where are we?"

I pulled out my Dolldex and opened the map, "Route 4. We got out on the right side."

"I don't care which side we got off on!" Maribel cried, laying down, "As long as we're out of that damned forest!"

"So you're saying if we ended up on Route 3, you'd be happy even if you had to go through the forest again later?"

"I'm not going to worry about that. We got out on Route 4 anyway."

"...Puu?"

Oh sorry." I said, letting go of CReisen.

She collapsed to the ground, as tired as we were. Now was as good a time as ever. I looked at the piece of the rock that I picked up. And to my surprise, something glinted underneath it's surface. I smashed it against the floor, breaking off even more pieces until what was left was a orange stone.

"Is this what you were looking for?" I asked, giving it to CReisen.

CReisen looked up and looked shocked. She got up and slowly took the stone in her hands.

"...Where are you going to go now?" I asked.

CReisen looked at me.

"I don't think you'll be safe in your forest anymore. If you want, you can travel with me."

CReisen looked away, back towards the woods.

"I haven't found what I was looking for either."

CReisen looked surprised.

"I've lost my memories. I may have just started out, but I will find it someday. But in order to do that, I need your power. What do you say? That stone may not be something you were searching for. Not even something you were expecting. But what if that is something that can replace what you're looking for?"

CReisen smiled. I held out my hand and we shook. Maribel sat to the side smiling. Then our Dolldexes began ringing.


	10. Chapter 10

10: Gym The First

* * *

><p>"The leaves block out strong light. More specifically, the frequency of the light wave. The leaves actually filters the light, weakening it by a large amount. That way, the sun actually seems to have disappeared in the forest, while the forest itself remains lit. Weaker light, like ones reflected off the moon leaks through, but not all of it. Similarly, the moonlight is filtered and most of the moon is obscured as well. That's why the moon looks like a crescent in the forest."<p>

"I see."

"Are you done?" Maribel asked as she came back with food.

"Almost." I said, reaching into my pocket, "Do you know what this is?"

Rikako eyed the orange rock with surprise, "...You should ask Reimu about that."

"Of course." I sighed and gave Maribel her Dolldex back.

"Are you going to call Reimu now?" Maribel frowned as she ate her sandwich.

"Sure." I said, opening my Dolldex, "Why not?"

"Well for one, what happened to the Gym? You said you were going to challenge it."

"I know. But this stone was something that CReisen risked her life for. I need to find out more about it."

"Is that so?" Reimu asked as she appeared on the other line, "Seems you've been busy."

"I'll say." Maribel sulked as she ate her sandwich.

* * *

><p>"That's a Sun Stone." Reimu said.<p>

"What does it do?" I asked, "Should one of my Dolls hold it?"

"No." Reimu said, pouring herself a cup of tea, "It's magic is different."

"Different?"

"You're in a Center right now right?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how Centers heal your Dolls?"

"A secondary Magical Source right?"

"Yes. The Sun Stone you're holding...think of it as an Outside Source."

"Outside Source?"

"Yep. That stone has a Magical Source inside it. It's not exactly perpetual, but it's alive. It has to connect to another source. The thing is, the magic in the stone is powerful enough to change the host source. A sort of trigger-able evolution."

"Really?"

"Yep. There are limits to it though."

"What?"

"The Magical Source in the Sun Stone resonates with certain Magical Sources. That means the Sun Stone can only be used on certain Dolls. Furthermore, the Magical Source in the stone can only be connected to a source with a similar amount of magic."

"So it can't be used on the Center's Magic Source."

"Yep." Reimu said, sipping on her tea.

Maribel finished her sandwich.

"...Do you know why Dolls attack humans?"

Maribel banged her head on the desk.

"Ask me again later." Reimu said as she put down her tea, "It appears Maribel's getting bored."

Maribel jolted.

"Also, I have to take care of a pesky crow." Reimu frowned as something flashed outside.

"Bye." I said as I put away my Dolldex.

"Geez. What's with you and having to know everything?" Maribel frowned.

"I don't want to know everything. I just have questions and want answers." I said, "Anyway, we should probably restock on supplies at the Mart in this town."

"Okay." Maribel said, quickly putting down her sandwich.

"Wait, I thought you finished your sandwich."

"I ate yours."

"..."

"What? It's not like you were going to eat it anytime soon."

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" The clerk cried when we entered, "How may I help you?"<p>

"I would like some orbs-" I began.

"Perfect! I just got a new supply of the New Moriya Great Orbs! Only 600-"

"Don't want it." I said, annoyed, "I'll take 5 of the regular, red, Hakurei Orbs."

"You sure? Alright."

The clerk muttered something else as he took my money, but I didn't care enough to listen. Then Maribel came up,

"Hi, I would like to buy 5 orbs-"

"Ah, the Great Orbs right? Perfect, we just got a new shipment!"

Maribel visibly struggled against the temptation. She bit her lip and reluctantly said, "No...Just...the regular orb...please."

"Kids these days don't have any guts." The clerk mumbled as he took her money.

"You okay?" I asked as we left.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Hey, let's get you to the Gym. No! You said you would challenge a Gym, don't back down now! Now, let's go, Renko!"

She began to drag me to the Gym.

* * *

><p>"So this is it?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah...or at least...it's supposed to be."

Maribel and I stared at the Gym as construction crews ran around, moving materials. Maribel tapped one on the shoulder, "Excuse me, is the Gym still open?"

"Dunno lassie. Wasn't told anything like that. If you feel up to it, go in an' ask."

As the worker left to yell at someone, we exchanged glances and shrugged as we walked in.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Maribel called.<p>

"I hear voices." I frowned as we explored the Gym, "This way."

Following the voices, we found the stadium. Someone stood on the other side talking with a worker.

"AH!" I cried, "You!"

"No way." The man turned around, "How..."

"It's that businessman!" Maribel cried, "The one we met in the forest!"

The businessman scowled and shooed away the worker, "What are you 2 doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." I scowled back, "This is a Gym! What do you think you're doing here?"

"I AM the Gym Leader." The businessman smirked as she straightened his suit, "Newly appointed."

"Appointed?" Maribel frowned, "Why would they appoint You?"

"Perhaps appointed was the wrong word." The businessman smiled, "Perhaps...the new owner...yes, that sound correct."

"The new owner?" I said, "You...brought the Gym?"

"Yes. I have a contract to prove it."

"Who would let you buy their Gym?" Maribel scowled.

"Don't give me that tone." The businessman frowned, "This Gym was run down and running out of business! It's leader opposed me, but I eventually won! That's why this is perfect! The purpose of Gyms are to win anyway is it not?"

"It's not!" Maribel cried.

"Bah, why am I even discussing business with children? You've already wasted too much of my time! Do you want something from the Gym Leader of Caesius Town or not?"

"Yes." I said, stepping up, "I challenge you. And as a Gym Leader, you cannot decline."

"I never intended to." The businessman man smiled as he smoothed back his hair, "My name is Raphael. I am the Gym Leader of Caesius."

* * *

><p><em>Gym Leader Raphael wants to battle!<em>

"Go. Medicine!"

An evolved Doll." Maribel bit her lip, "That's not going to be good."

"Medicine." I read off the Dolldex, "Grass/ Poison. Then...Go, CTokiko!"

"Tweet!" CTokiko chirped as she took to the air.

"Medicine. Acid."

Medicine reached out with her hand and blasted out green acid. CTokiko yelped and dove to the side, dodging it.

"CTokiko, Air Cutter!"

CTokiko swept her wing across, sending a disk of air flying at Medicine, knocking her off her feet.

"Good, follow it up with Fury Swipes!"

CTokiko dove, knocking into Medicine as she tried to get up. As she laid on the floor, CTokiko raised her arms and began to slash at her.

"Acid."

Medicine reached for CTokiko, but she flew away before she could touch her.

"Yes!" Maribel cried, "That's a good start!"

Raphael smirked.

CTokiko yelped and began swaying in midair.

"W-What's wrong?" Maribel squeaked.

"Poison Body." Raphael smiled, "Touching Medicine will poison any Doll."

"That was careless of me." I frowned.

"Medicine! Razor Leaf!"

With a wave, Medicine summoned leaves and fired them at CTokiko. Struggling against the poison, CTokiko could barely gaze them.

"Acid."

Medicine shot her acid at CTokiko, catching her as she dodged between her Razor Leaf. CTokiko fell straight to the ground.

"Air Cutter!"

CTokiko struggled up and sent a disk of air spiraling at Medicine again. Medicine barely took a step back as it hit.

"Poison Sting."

Medicine smiled as she reached for CTokiko.

"...Sand-Attack."

CTokiko smirked as she suddenly threw the dirt she had in her hands at Medicine, hitting her eyes and sending her reeling back.

"Air Cutter!"

CTokiko fired 3 disks of air, slashing Medicine even further back.

"Now, Metal Claw!"

CTokiko's hands hardened and she slashed at Medicine, cutting a small wound on her arm.

"Not bad." Raphael smiled, "But I think your CTokiko is done for."

CTokiko looked disappointed as she collapsed from the poison.

"Too bad."

* * *

><p>I frowned as I returned CTokiko.<p>

"CReimu!"

"I'm ready." CReimu smiled as she appeared, "And I've been hoping I could do this."

"Razor Wind."

Mini tornadoes whipped around CReimu.

"Acid."

Medicine reached out and fired acid at CReimu. CReimu fired the tornadoes, scattering the acid and slashed Medicine into the air.

"Close in on her! Use Seal Needle as cover fire!"

CReimu scattered Ofudas and fired them at Medicine, striking her at different intervals, sending her flying into the air even more.

"Jump Kick."

CReimu leaped into the air and aimed a kick, the last ofuda hitting Medicine and sending her flying right into her kick.

* * *

><p>"That's honestly not bad." Raphael smiled, "But that was only one. Next up is you, CHina!"<p>

CHina appeared and looked surprised to see CReimu. Nonetheless, she bowed politely.

"CHina, Spinning."

CHina spun around, tendrils reaching out, forcing CReimu to jump into the air to dodge it.

"Toxic. And then follow that up with wrap."

CHina suddenly stopped spinning, the tendrils taking a sharp turn and shot up, wrapping up CReimu in her surprise.

"Perfect!" Raphael smiled, "With this my victory is assured."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"What do I mean? I mean that since your Dolls is poisoned, all I have to do is wait and she'll die without me lifting a finger."

"What makes you think she'll just stand there?"

"Do you really think she can break free?"

At his words, CHina tightened her wrap. CReimu cried out in pain.

"...Yes."

CReimu smiled a bit and began to struggle against the tendrils. CHina yelped as CReimu pushed away her tendrils.

"Heh. Hey, Renko. Mind if I improvise?" CReimu asked.

"...Sure."

"All right." CReimu smiled as she reached into her sleeve. Pulling out an Ofuda, she stuck it on the tendril and let it explode. CHina yelped in pain as her grip loosened. Taking the chance, CReimu jumped off the tendril, into the air and Jump Kicked CHina in the stomach. CHina flew through the air and smashed into the wall.

"There we go." CReimu said, landing and falling to her knees.

Raphael kept his smirk, "What makes you think that is the end of her?"

"What?" CReimu cried, getting back up.

"Mega Drain."

A tendril burst through the dust and wrapped around CReimu again. CReimu cried as energy was absorbed from her. When it was over, CReimu crumpled to the ground as CHina dusted herself off.

* * *

><p>"And that's the end of it." Raphael smirked, "You've lost."<p>

"...What makes you think that?" I asked.

"What? You only have 2 Dolls do you not?"

I almost smiled as I pulled out another Orb.

"Y-You didn't."

"Go, CReisen!"

"PUU!" CReisen cried as she leaped out from the orb.

"You caught that Doll?" Raphael cried, "Tsk. How troublesome."

CReisen recognized Raphael and growled.

"Let's take a bit of revenge shall we?" I smiled.

"Puu!"

"Tsk. CHina! Toxic!"

CHina reached out with her tendrils.

"Double Team."

CHina grasped CReisen only for her to grasp air as CReisen ran across the tendril.

"Don't let her attack! Wrap!"

CReisen yelped as the tendril moved, tossing her off and quickly gripping her in midair.

"Now! Toxic!"

CHina looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"Confuse Ray." I smiled, "I had CReisen fire it before you caught her with your Wrap.

"What?"

"You're so afraid of this attack. I wonder why. CReisen. Confusion."

CReisen wriggled one of her arms out of CHina's grip and aimed at her. With a bang, she fired her blast of psychic waves. CHina yelped as the attack and her mind went numb.

* * *

><p>"You won!" Maribel cried, "On your first try too!"<p>

"Don't get too excited." I frowned.

"What?" Maribel looked confused, "Why are You saying that?"

"Raphael. You're a businessman. Are you sure you should be battling?"

Raphael scowled at me, "Take the damn badge and leave already."

I caught the badge as he threw it at me. I stared at the badge in my hands. My first badge. But...

"I refuse." I said, throwing the badge back to a surprised and indignant Raphael.

"R-Renko!" Maribel cried.

"Don't misunderstand me." I said, "I'm not doing this to spite you. You're a businessman, not a trainer. You weren't meant to be in battles. But if you plan on holding onto this Gym, you better become much better than that. Become stronger and I'll be back to reclaim that badge."

"..."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do that?" Maribel asked as we left.<p>

"Yeah." I said, "It wouldn't feel right for me."

"I suppose." Maribel smiled.

"You have a surprising noble side to you." CReimu smirked.

"Shut up." I said, turning around to take one last look at the Gym. At the entrance, a new sign was being placed:

_Caesius Town Gym Leader, Raphael Dominus._

_ All are welcome and to All their luck._


	11. Chapter 11

11: Trade

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Rikako frowned.<p>

"Yes." I sighed, "The badge isn't that important."

"Oh I beg to differ." Rikako scoffed.

"What?"

"With that badge, you could've retained control over traded Dolls up to Level 30."

"...Traded?"

"Oh you haven't learned about trading yet have you?" Rikako sighed.

"Oo, I know about trading!" Maribel cried, raising her hand.

"I can guess." I said.

"Aw."

"The least we can do is give you a demonstration." Rikako said, "Right Maribel?"

"Eh? Sure, but what are we going to trade?"

"How perfect, I just needed something from you."

"I have a feeling that this wasn't perfect. Just really well planned out." Maribel muttered.

* * *

><p>"I need your CMystia."<p>

"What?" Maribel cried, "Why?"

"Experiments."

"What kind of experiments?"

"Sciency stuff. You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I wouldn't." Maribel pouted, "But I'm not so sure about this."

"Oh she won't be in too much danger." Rikako said reassuringly.

"That's not reassuring."

"Tell you what, I'll RETURN a Doll that I'm now done with."

"...Which Doll?"

* * *

><p>"Watch closely." Rikako instructed as Maribel said good bye to CMystia, "As you might already know, trading is when one person exchanges Dolls with another. The process is actually quite interesting."<p>

"Let me guess, the orb is surrounded by magic then moved." I sighed.

"H-How'd you know?"

"I don't think something as simple a trading could require a lot of ingenuity. It's almost the same as how a regular orb works."

"True. But there are ramifications to trading-"

"I'm ready." Maribel sniffed.

"That I'll get into later." Rikako quickly finished, "Alright then. Maribel place the orb into the machine."

"I know how this works, you've made me do it tons of times!" Maribel cried.

"Okay then. " Rikako shrugged, "Commence transfer."

One button push and some flashing lights later, the orb looked unchanged.

"...Well I'm never trading." I said.

Maribel nervously took it and held it out,

"C-Come out."

The orb opened and released the Doll. She flapped into the air and looked around, confused. I brought out my Dolldex.

"_Chibi Gengetsu. Demon Touhoumon. A demon girl who entered another dimension with her little sister."_

* * *

><p><em>Chibi Gengetsu<em>

_Level 25_

_Rash_

_Immunity_

_Dark/Flying_

_Attacks:_

_-Wing Attack_

_-Razor Wind_

_-Lovely Kiss_

_-Faint Attack_

* * *

><p>CGengetsu found Maribel and looked surprised.<p>

"Hi..." Maribel waved nervously.

"...Hmph." CGengetsu frowned and turned away.

"Ah. I knew this'll happen." Maribel said, depressed.

"What?"

"I caught CGengetsu before, but Rikako demanded I hand her over for her experiments. I'm not surprised she hates me." Maribel sniffed.

"...Maybe you should spend more time with her." I suggested, "Get to know each other again. I'll stay out of your way."

"Yeah. That's probably the best idea." Maribel moped, "Come on CGengetsu."

CGengetsu reluctantly followed after Maribel. I was left in the Center.

"...Well, mind as well explore the town." I shrugged.

* * *

><p>"What am I looking at here?" CReimu frowned.<p>

"What? Can't see it?" I asked.

"I can see something." Reimu pouted, "But I really don't think it's cow riding a human, firing off guns in the air as the human jumps over the moon and through a doughnut."

"Is that what you see?" I asked, mildly disturbed.

"Yes. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." I sighed, "Let's leave."

* * *

><p>"Well that was a colossal waste of time." CReimu sighed as we left Caesius Town's Art Museum.<p>

"So objective reached, right?"

"Whatever." CReimu sighed, "I'm going back. Wake me when something happens."

I watched as CReimu returned to her orb. I sighed and continued to wander the small town. Bored, I ignored my surrounds, more invested in my thoughts. The scenery was a blur as I began to recap what I learned about this world.

CRASH!

I was broken out of my trance and looked around. I had wandered pretty far, standing on the edge of Caesius Town, where it would lead into Route 5.

"Oww..."

I turned around and noticed the girl that crashed into me.

"Sorry." I said, offering her my hand, "I wasn't looking."

"It's okay." She smiled as she took my hand, "I wasn't either. Looks like we both need to pay attention to where we're walking."

"Or in your case, rollerblading." I said, noticing her rollerblades.

"Oh. Yeah." The girl smiled, making a few laps around me, "It's much faster, but more importantly much more fun."

"That's nice. I'd rather take the time to watch the scenery."

"Well you weren't this time."

"I was thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Magic's perpetuity and possible implications towards the advancement of-"

"You lost me at perpetuity." The girl said.

"Sorry."

"I'm Romania." The girl curtsied playfully, "You?"

"Renko. Usami Renko."

"Nice to meet you Renko." Romania smiled, "Ah. Are you a trainer?"

"Yes."

"Perfect! Let's have a battle!"

"O-Okay..."

* * *

><p><em>Doll Trainer Romania wants to battle!<em>

"Let's play, CAya!"

"CAya. If it's a dogfight you want then I suppose I can oblige. Go, CTokiko!"

"Tweet!" CTokiko chirped as she appeared.

"Aw, how cute." Romania smiled.

CTokiko looked embarrassed.

"CAya, Quick Attack!"

CAya smirked as she rushed towards the side, running up behind CTokiko and tackling her from behind.

"Two can play that game."

CTokiko chirped as she used Quick Attack to rush at CAya. For a moment, the 2 ran side by side.

"Crush Claw."

CTokiko lashed out with her claws, catching CAya off guard and slashing her in the arm. CAya began to fall.

"Air Cutter!"

CAya smiled as she swung her wing around, sending a disk of air slashing into CTokiko. As CTokiko was blasted back, CAya easily regained her balance and began to climb back up.

"Don't let her get away, Quick Attack!"

CTokiko chirped and ran after CAya in full speed. But this time, CTokiko couldn't catch up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Romania smiled, "Not with your CTokiko anyway. It's CAya's ability, Speed Boost. CAya never slows down. She just keeps getting faster. Your CTokiko can't keep up."

Sure enough, CTokiko stopped, tired and in that instant, CAya surrounded her, barely letting her move.

"Gh...CTokiko, Air Cutter!"

CTokiko sent 5 disks of air at CAya, all of them missing.

"Looks like we have similar attack sets. Then, CAya, Razor Wind."

CAya continued to run around CTokiko, with 3 strong tornadoes trapping her.

"Quick Attack."

CTokiko watched CAya run around her, studying her movement before suddenly lunging at full speed to tackle CAya out of the air. CAya growled and pushed CTokiko away, sending the 3 tornadoes to blast her back.

"Wow, your CTokiko's good if she could time her attack like that." Romania smiled.

"CTokiko, Return."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Romania asked, worried.<p>

"Paradigm Shift." I said, "Go, CReisen!"

"Puu!"

"Ooooooo! It's a bunny!" Romania cried, jumping up and down.

CReisen looked embarrassed.

"CReisen, Confuse Ray."

CReisen quickly aimed and fired a sphere of light that chased down CAya and hit her in the head. CAya began to fly off course, flying right into a tree.

"Chance! Confusion!"

CAya yelped as her head hurt even more and took to the air.

"CAya! A-Air Cutter!"

CAya couldn't answer as she tried to deal with her headache. With a desperate cry, CAya shot out 2 Air Cutters, not noticing the tree in front of her that rebounded the wind and blasted her down.

"CReisen, Double Team and Psywave!"

CReisen split into 5, all of them aiming up at CAya and blasted her out of the sky.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you switch?" Romania asked.<p>

"I noticed CAya was a bit more sensitive to ranged attacks." I explained, "So I switched to my more ranged based CReisen."

"That's an impressive brain you have there." Romania smiled, "Looks like you deserve this."

Romania reached into her bag and rummaged around. For a moment she looked surprised.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"O-Oh! Y-Yeah! Everything's fine. Here."

Romania handed me a Great Orb.

"I heard these things are new and even better than the old red orbs. Personally, I prefer the red orbs. They look nicer."

"I don't like the Great Orb either." I smiled offering the orb back to her, "I don't see anything wrong with the regular orbs."

"We have a lot in common." Romania smiled, pocketing the orb again.

"Yeah."

"Then at least take this." Romania pushed something into my hand before she took off, "I have to go now. Bye! It's been nice seeing you Renko!"

"We'll meet again." I called.

"Yeah! Definitely!"

* * *

><p>I looked at what Romania gave me. A small gold coin on a string. It wasn't money though, that's for sure.<p>

"Renko!"

"Ah, Maribel." I said as Maribel came back, "I take it things went well with you and CGengetsu?"

"Yep!" Maribel smiled, "Everything's fine now! Ah, Renko, who gave you an Amulet Coin?"

"Amulet Coin?" I repeated looking at what Romania gave me, "You mean this?"

"Yep. Amulet Coins are usually given to a fellow traveler to wish the other success and good fortune."

"Really?" I said, looking at the coin.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Maribel cried, grabbing my arm, "Come on, I have something to show you!"

* * *

><p>"What is it?" I asked as Maribel rummaged through a dumpster.<p>

"Here!" Maribel cried, pulling a large sign out, "I saw it from afar and thought you might find it interesting."

The sign was very similar to the one hung outside the Gym. On it was written,

_Caesius Town Gym Leader, Romania Lumis_

_The distant shining star of our town._


	12. Chapter 12

12: The Eventual Battle

* * *

><p>"Hmph!"<p>

"Ohhhh..." Maribel sniffed, "What should I do?"

CGengetsu floated in front of Maribel, back turned and still angry

"I'm sorry! She made me do it!"

"Don't blame it on me!" Rikako objected

"Why not?" Maribel cried, ripping out her Dolldex, "You're the one who threatened to have the Dolldex self-destruct if I didn't."

"Oh, that was a lie."

Maribel promptly closed the Dolldex.

"Problem?"

Maribel looked up, surprised, "K-Kai!"

"Yo." Kai smiled as he came up to her, "How are things going for you genius?"

"I-I'm not a genius." Maribel said, "And quite terribly, thank you for asking."

"You seem really depressed." Kai noticed CGengetsu, "A CGengetsu?" he whistled, "Where'd you get a Doll like that?"

"A while ago." Maribel sniffed, "But Rikako took it from me."

"Why?"

"Experiments."

"What kind of experiments?"

"I'M GLAD YOU ASKED!"

Maribel disconnected Rikako again and quickly put her on her Spam List.

"Stuff."

"I-I see." Kai said, "All of you are weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind!" Kai cried, "Anyway, you know why I'm here right?"

"Not really..."

"Battle! I demand a match between us!"

"Really?" Maribel asked, surprised, "But..."

"I won't take no for an answer!"

* * *

><p><em>Trainer Kai REALLY wants to battle!<em>

"Go, CPatchouli!"

CPatchouli looked up as she appeared. She stared at Maribel before going back to her book.

"You're more stubborn than I remember." Maribel frowned, "Guess I have no choice."

Maribel glanced towards CGengetsu who frowned and turned away.

"Looks like I have no choice." Maribel sighed, "It doesn't look like he'll give in anytime soon. Do you think you can fight by yourself, CMarisa?"

"Are you kidding me?" CMarisa smiled as she appeared, "I've been itching for a fight."

CPatchouli looked up from her book again, this time sighed and snapping her book shut.

" CPatchouli, Mud Slap!"

CPatchouli touched the ground, forcing the dirt to erupt up like a wave. CMarisa cried out a she was engulfed in dirt.

"CMarisa! Are you okay?"

…

"Pwuah!" CMarisa poked her head out from under the pile of dirt, "That was disgusting!"

"Can you still fight?"

"Are you kidding me?" CMarisa smirked as she pulled herself out, "I'm fine!"

"That's good. Then let's go with Spore!"

"Gotcha!" CMarisa grinned as she held out her hands. CMarisa summoned a single sphere that burst into 4 small spores that drifted towards CPatchouli.

"Like that'll work. CPatchouli, Bubblebeam!"

CPatchouli shot a stream of bubbles at the spores, soaking them and causing them to fall to the ground.

"Let's see if ya got anything worth borrowing!" CMarisa smirked.

CPatchouli gasped as she spun around to find CMarisa. CMarisa smiled as she charged, hands reaching out.

BAM!

* * *

><p>CMarisa cried out as she was thrown into the air. She spiraled in the air for a while before she crashed into the ground headfirst.<p>

"CMarisa!" Maribel cried.

"Fine!" CMarisa said as she got up, "I'm fine! Geez, that was way too quick."

CPatchouli turned around, a purple barrier shining behind her.

"Reflect?" Maribel said.

"It deflected most of my attack."

CPatchouli smirked.

"Well, I still got a hold of something." CMarisa smiled as she held up a book.

CPatchouli looked shocked and rummaged her robes. She found nothing.

"Heh. This book is really thick." CMarisa said as she opened it to a bookmarked section, "Ah. So that explains it."

CMarisa took out the bookmark, showing off the small claw hanging off it, "A Quick Claw. You were using this to move quickly weren't you?"

CPatchouli frowned.

"Well, I'll be borrowing this for now." CMarisa smiled as she took off her hat and dropped the bookmark in it, much to CPatchouli's protest.

"Now then." CMarisa said as she put her hat back on, "What shall we do now?" CMarisa asked as she threw the book on the ground.

CPatchouli growled.

"Eh? What's wrong?" CMarisa asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Maribel sighed.

"What?"

"Well nothing you can do now." Kai winced.

"What? Will someone just tell me what's going on?" CMarisa cried.

"You disrespected her book." Maribel sighed.

"And now she's pissed." Kai smiled.

"Oh. Sor-"

"Don't bother apologizing." Kai said, "All I can do now is tell her what to beat you up with. By the way, CPatchouli, Confusion."

CPatchouli roared as she released her magic, her psychic waves rocking the ground.

"Whoa!" CMarisa cried as she stumbled, "Maribel! What now?"

"We don't really have a choice." Maribel said, "Thunderbolt."

CMarisa grinned and jumped, floating above CPatchouli. She gathered electricity in her hands and quickly swung it down, calling a bolt of lightning to crash down from the sky. The ground stopped shaking.

* * *

><p>"Thunderbolt?" Kai cried, "That's a pretty high level move. How-"<p>

"I'm level 32." CMarisa said.

"But...that weird kid's still on level 25."

"Renko's too stubborn to accept my help." Maribel pouted, "He refuses to fight me and prefers to train alone. It's kind of lonely..."

"Wow...Idiot."

"Anyway, we're done here, right?" Maribel asked.

"What makes you say that?" Kai smirked as he returned CPatchouli.

"Eh? You mean..."

"One more." Kai said as he took out another Orb, "Go, CMugetsu!"

* * *

><p>CMugetsu bowed when she appeared. CGengetsu raised an eyebrow.<p>

"One more?" CMarisa said, cracking her knuckles, "That's fine. More stuff to stea- I mean borrow...until I die."

"Don't think it'll be that easy." Kai smirked, "CMugetsu, Double Team."

CMugetsu ran to the side, surrounding CMarisa with her afterimages.

"Don't think you'll be able to dodge me forever!" CMarisa cried as she threw her Thunderbolt.

It crashed down on one of the Cmugetsus, frying the ground, but had little other effect. That didn't deter CMarisa from trying again. Repeatedly. To no avail.

"Stop moving!" CMarisa barked as CMugetsu ran around her.

"CMugetsu, Sweet Kiss!"

The CMugetsu stopped and blew a sphere of light.

"Whoa!" CMarisa cried as she tilted her kiss to avoid the sphere, "That was close!"

"Be careful!" Maribel called, "If you faint, I won't have any other Dolls to fight with."

"What do you mean-Oh." CMarisa blinked as an idea came to her, "Oh. Oh! Oh no, I'm confused!"

"What?" Kai blinked.

"Oh, oh no, I don't know where my enemy is! Because I'm confused!"

"No you're not." Maribel frowned as she checked the Dolldex.

"No! I'm definitely confused!" CMarisa said as she swayed, "Oh...is that my enemy?"

CMarisa called down Thunderbolt again, this time, the attack struck herself. CMarisa coughed up dust,

"Never...again..." She croaked.

* * *

><p>"I...guess the Sweet Kiss attack was a hit." Kai blinked.<p>

"I guess so." Maribel said, returning CMarisa to her Orb.

"...Anyway!" Kai said, "Bring out your next Doll!"

"I don't have any!" Maribel said, quickly stepping in front of CGengetsu.

"What? But-"

"No! CGengetsu...CGengetsu has been through enough. As the person who sent her there...I don't have the right to ask her to fight."

CGengetsu blinked.

"What happened to CMystia?"

"Rikako sort of...took her."

CGengetsu growled and punched Maribel in the back of the head.

"Ow! W-What? What did I do?"

CGengetsu sighed and floated past Maribel.

"Eh? Gengetsu?"

CGengetsu chirped as she spread her wings. She chirped one more time.

"Looks like she wants to fight." Kai smiled.

"CGengetsu...are you sure?"

CGengetsu growled.

"...A-Alright then."

"Looks like this battle will be interesting." Kai smirked, "Well, you haven't been with her for a while so I guess we're even."

"CGengetsu, Heart Break!"

CGengetsu dove straight down at CMugetsu, landing with a thump. Before CMugetsu could react, CGengetsu reached out and stabbed her hand through her chest. CGengetsu smirked as she drew her hand out and jumped back. In her hands was a small white sphere. A little strength and the sphere cracked and broke. CMugetsu yelped and dropped to her knees, severely weakened.

"White Wings."

CGengetsu spread open her wings as they began to glow. With a jump, she took to the air again and charged straight at CMugetsu, slashing her with her wings.

* * *

><p>"White Wings and Heart Break..." Kai said, dazed at his sudden lost, "Those are really high level techniques..."<p>

"We won!" Maribel cried, hugging CGengetsu, "I'm sorry for abandoning you! I really didn't want to!"

CGengetsu chirped, a bit embarrassed, and hugged her back.

"Hey." Kai spoke up.

"Yes?"

"What level is your CGengetsu?"

"40."

F-FOURTY?" Kai cried, "How'd you get it that high?"

"I trained her."

"How long?"

"Mmm...about 2 year now."

"T-Two years..." Kai muttered, "And you've got a level 40 Doll."

"A-Ah! You did great too!" Maribel cried, "You almost won."

"You're not helping."

"Sorry."

"Dammit." Kai sighed as he got up, "I guess I've got more training ahead of me."

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Maribel bowed.<p>

"W-What are you thanking me for?" Kai blushed, surprised.

"That battle brought me and CGengetsu back together again."

"I certainly didn't intend for that to happen." Kai muttered.

"Still. Thank-"

"L-Look I got to go." Kai said and quickly ran off.

Maribel stood there confused.

* * *

><p>"So what did Rikako do to you?"<p>

CGengetsu chirped depressingly.

"Ehe. Guess I should ask when you actually know how to speak." Maribel said, "Ah, I forgot. Let's register you in my Dolldex again. It's been a year since I last seen you and all."

* * *

><p><em>Chibi Gengetsu<em>

_Level 40_

_Quirky_

_Immunity_

_Dark/Flying_

_Attacks:_

_-Heart Break_

_-White Wings_

_-Black Wind_

_-Fly_

* * *

><p>"Not much has changed." Maribel said, surprised, "Rikako's experiments mustn't have been that bad."<p>

CGengetsu looked depressed.

"T-Then again..."

As Maribel walked around, she noticed the Gym in the distance.

"Oh! Hey, CGengetsu! Remember that Gym?"

CGengetsu chirped, happier.

"Yeah, you were level 20 back then weren't you? Oh wait, that was our first attempt. We got beaten pretty quickly didn't we?"

CGugetsu chirped.

Maribel noticed as a pair of workers hauled what looked like a sign out and threw it into the dumpster behind the Gym.

"Ah...that's right. The Gym Leader has been replaced. And I lost her badge..."

CGengetsu watched as Maribel became depressed.

"...Hm? Wait." Maribel looked up, "That looked like the sign they place in front of the Gym. Ah, it must've been the old sign. ...Wonder if Renko would in interested in that..."


	13. Chapter 13

13: Followers

* * *

><p>"Route 5 is pretty small isn't it?" I asked.<p>

"There's not much after Caesius." Maribel explained, "Route 5 is just a small strip of land before we head into Murreus Mountain. Or Mt. Murreus if we're going by the locals."

"Can't we fly over it?" I frowned, "You can use Fly can't you?"

"Sadly the only Doll I had with Fly was CMystia." Maribel laughed awkwardly, "And...I lost the badge to use Fly outside of battle."

"How does a badge prevent you from using fly?"

"They're magic."

"So?"

"So I don't know. Ask Reimu."

* * *

><p>"Why would I know?" Reimu frowned.<p>

"It's magic and you're a Miko."

"That doesn't mean I know everything!" Reimu barked.

"Does that mean you don't know anything about the badges?"

"Of course I do!" Reimu sighed, "But it's only theories."

"Theories?" I frowned, "You're not sure?"

"I don't care enough to confirm them."

"Oh."

"Can we go over these theories later?" Maribel cried, "I don't want to just stand here while you 2 chat about physics or something."

"Physics is science."

"Whatever!"

* * *

><p>"Renko! You're going the wrong way!" Maribel called.<p>

"What do you mean?

"The entrance is this way." Maribel explained, pointing through the tall grass.

"But we can go this way and avoid wild Dolls." I said, pointing towards the northern path.

"But that way has a tree in front of it."

"We can go around the tree."

"Can't. You have to use Cut."

"I'll just have CReimu cut it down then."

"Can't. CReimu doesn't know Cut."

"What do you mean she doesn't know how to Cut?"

"You have to teach her Cut with a HM."

"HM?"

"Hidden Machine." Maribel explained.

"What's a Hidden Machine?"

"It teaches your Dolls moves that they normally can't learn."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Hidden Machines?" Rikako asked, "Sure I know what that is. It's a machine with combat data stored inside it. The data is then transferred over to a Doll's Magical Source and since that doubles as the brain the Doll learns the attack in the machine. However the data is deeply ingrained in their mind so forgetting it is no easy task. There's also TMs or Technical Machines-"

Maribel kicked me and I had to disconnect.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Maribel declared, "Murreus Mountain! Finally!"<p>

"What do you mean 'Finally'?" I frowned.

"Well you were so busy with Reimu and Rikako that I thought we'd have to go back to the Center and try again tomorrow."

"I just want explanations."

"I can explain stuff!"

"When have you?"

"I could've told you the myth about the Lunar Phase Forest."

"But that's just a myth. It's not relevant."

"Why not?"

"How would a myth have helped me escape the forest?"

"W-Well..."

I stared at Maribel and sighed, "So...is there any story to Murreus Mountain?"

"Wh...Y-Yes! Of course!" Maribel smiled, "Murreus Mountain is said to have been the target of 2 waring nations in the past. Ownership between these 2 lands have flip-flopped many times during their brutal war. Eventually one of them prevailed and the Mountains have been both a graveyard for those soldiers as well as a place of worship for the generals."

"Why worship the generals?" I asked, getting interested despite myself.

"People said that the attacking nation's general was like a God of War while the defending nation was in fact only a single woman with power that rivaled the general."

"So there was no second army." I frowned, "There was no war. It was just a single army versus a woman."

"B-But a single woman isn't capable holding off an army!" Maribel cried, "So people say that there must've been an army alongside her!"

"What do you think?"

"Personally? I think a single woman sounds cooler." Maribel smiled.

I sighed but looked back at the mountain with new eyes, "Still...how does that help us get through the mountain?"

"W-Well..."

"...Nevermind. The journey's part of the adventure."

"Aren't those the same thing?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"Jump Kick."<p>

CReimu frowned as she kicked a CSuika into the wall, "All these CSuikas are giving me bad memories."

"The battle with the businessmen back at the forest right?" Maribel asked.

"Of course! What else could I be talking about?"

"Hey! I knew what you meant. I was just surprised to hear that you thought it was hard."

"It was 3 VS 1. How was it not hard?"

"It was 3 VS 2!" Maribel cried, "And they only had one Doll each anyway."

"Maribel's right." I added.

"You too?" CReimu scowled.

"If you think that fight was hard, what do you think our fight was Sanae was?"

"...Fine. I get it. It just irks me that they played dirty."

"Raphael can't do that anymore. Furthermore we DID beat him."

"You also gave him the badge back."

"..."

* * *

><p>Maribel and I traversed the cave. I wasn't sure how far we were in the mountain, but it was growing noticeably darker.<p>

"Oh." Maribel said when I mentioned it to her, "To fully traverse this mountain, you need Flash."

"Let me guess: It can only be learned though an HM and we can't even use it if we don't have a badge."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

I sighed.

"How are we going to do this?" CReimu asked, "Are we going to continue without knowing where we are? Or should we go back and see if we can find a Flash HM or what?"

"I don't think we'll need Flash." I frowned.

"Why?"

I pointed. There, contrasting the darkness were the light of candles. The light revealed a group of people, moving in a line, heads bowed and muttering a strange chant.

* * *

><p>"Who are they?" CReimu frowned.<p>

"Let's go ask."

As I was about to go, Maribel tugged on my sleeve, "I...don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I...didn't want to mention this...because I don't want to think about it myself...but this place technically is a graveyard, both for humans and Dolls. If thoughts remain there is always the chance that...g...ghosts haunt this mountain."

"Ghosts?" I said, surprised, "Is that even possible?"

Maribel nodded, "Of the 17 types, the most enigmatic and dangerous is the Ghost Type. Rikako recorded Ghost type Dolls before."

"So ghosts actually exist..." I said, surprised, yet interested.

"That's right. So if those people are-"

"They're not ghosts." CReimu scowled.

"Eh?"

"They're not ghosts." CReimu repeated, turning around, "Take a good look at them."

And with that, CReimu returned to my orb.

* * *

><p>With that, Maribel and I were left stunned by CReimu's action. Determined, I began to make my way towards the group.<p>

A man noticed us coming and broke from the group, "Ah, you are fellow travelers are you not?"

"Yes." I bowed politely, "Me and my friend were lost in the dark until we saw your candlelight. We were relieved to see others in this mountain."

"To enter this mountain in such youth. It is admirable."

The group had stopped moving and chanting once the man came over. As I spoke I took the chance to study them. They were dressed in traditional religious garb and at first glance I understood what CReimu meant.

"Um...If I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"Oh us? We are simple worshipers paying respect to the many men and women that died in the age old war. Have you heard of the history of this mountain?"

"I have." I said, "You all dress the same. Do you come from the same shrine?"

"Why yes. We are all worshipers of the Shrine of Moriya."

Maribel gasped.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong?" The man asked noticing the change in our expressions.<p>

"Oh. We simply thought you were from the Hakurei Shrine."

"Hakurei?" The man's nice demeanor cracked, "You are mistaken. The Moriya Shrine wears the regal and respectful garbs of Blue and White. The Hakurei has not a single worshiper in their Red and White boundaries."

"No worshipers?" I asked, "I find that hard to believe."

"There is but one shrine maiden in the Hakurei Shrine. A worthless swine of a woman. She is rude and cares not for human life, preferring a life with youkai. There is no wonder that they have no real worshipers."

"Is that so?" I said.

"What do you mean?"

I looked towards Maribel. She gulped but nodded.

"...We are worshipers of the Hakurei Shrine."

* * *

><p>The Moriya worshipers gasped and stepped back. Talk began around us.<p>

"Hakurei worshipers?"

"Inconceivable!"

"Wait. I have heard Lady Sanae mention a group of 2 who work under the Hakurei Shine and plot to destroy us."

"There is no doubt. These 2..."

They turned back to look at us. The man that we talked to no longer had a shred of kindness or sympathy.

"If what you say is true...we cannot allow you to leave."

* * *

><p><em>Moriya Worshiper wants to battle!<em>

"Enlighten the fools that have strayed from the path, Hoshizako!"

A green star appeared.

"Sorry about this. Go, CReimu!"

CReimu smiled as she appeared, "It's fine. I'm honestly shocked you did this."

"There she is!"

"The spawn of the Hakurei Shrine!"

"It truly is them."

"Looks like we can't escape huh?" I said.

Maribel pulled out her orb, "Come out, CMarisa!"

"Quite a predicament." CMarisa smiled as she came out.

"Hoshizako! Tackle!"

The green star charged at CReimu.

"Seal Needle."

CReimu pulled out her Ofudas and fired them at Hoshizako, knocking him out of his attack.

"End it quickly. Jump Kick."

CReimu jumped into the air and kicked Hoshizako, sending him crashing and tumbling several feet in the ground.

"Look like that's over."

"We're done here too!" Maribel reported as CMarisa electrocuted another Hoshizako.

"Go! Hoshizako!"

"Get out there, Hoshizako!"

"Don't let them escape! Hoshizako!"

"Hoshizako!"

"Hoshizako!"

"Hoshiza-"

"Hoshi-"

The Moriya Worshipers all sent out their Dolls at the same time until we were surrounded by all sides and even the ceiling was full of green stars.

"T-This is at least 20 VS 2." Maribel gulped.

"We can endure this." CReimu called, "They're all weak!"

"Don't underestimate us Hakurei scum!"

"That's right! The Moriya Shrine is capable of miracles!"

"Let's show them!"

And with that the entire Moriya group dropped to their knees and began praying.

"W-What are they doing?" Maribel asked.

The chanting continued in perfect unison until,

"Great gods of Moriya! We offer to you our bodies and lives to your service! Grant us a miracle!"

One of the Hoshizako began to glow. Then another. One after another the Dolls began to glow until the room was filled with blinding light.

"What's happening?" I cried.

"It's...evolution..." CReimu said, stunned.

* * *

><p>The light began to die down. Sure enough the greens stars were gone. Replaced with what looked like floating missiles. Behind me I heard Maribel pull out her Dolldex.<p>

_"Mimi-Chan. __INTER __CONTINENTAL __BALLISTIC __MISSILE."_

"Inter continental?" I repeated, surprised.

"This is the miracle of Moriya!"

"Don't you dare mock us!"

"Face the wrath of Moriya! Mimi-Chan! Explosion!"

The missile began to crack and glow. There was nothing we could do but watch as the innumerable missiles exploded and the ground gave way beneath us as we began to fall.


	14. Chapter 14

14: Stuck

* * *

><p>The last thing Maribel could see before she hit the ground as a bright light. When she woke up all she could see was darkness. That and someone roughly shaking her.<p>

"Hey! Hey, are you okay?"

"Mmm..." Maribel slowly got up, "I-I'm fine."

"Maribel?"

"Eh?" Maribel looked up, "K-Kai? What are you doing here?"

"Getting through this mountain." Kai frowned, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Same as you."

"Really? Could've fooled me, falling down here with all those rocks."

"It's not fault! I was fighting some people!"

"Who?"

"Moriya Shrine worshipers."

Kai choked back a laugh, "M-Moriya? Boy, what did you do, kill one of them? They're one of the few nicest and most decent people around."

"I didn't do anything...besides working with Reimu."

"The Hakurei Miko?" Kai blinked, "Wow, I just thought it was a coincidence that you have a CMarisa and that kid had a CReimu, but you 2 actually work for that chick?"

"CMarisa, that's right! Where is she?" Maribel cried, scrambling around in the dark.

"I returned her to your orb." Kai sighed, "When you 2 came crashing down, you landed on top of the Doll I was using that had Flash. Both of them fainted."

"Oh...sorry."

"At least you know I can't fight you right now."

"Then...Renko. Do you know where he is?"

"That kid? No clue."

"mar...Maribel...MARIBEL!"

"RENKO!" Maribel cried as she heard my voice.

"Careful!" Kai cried.

Maribel yelped as she smashed into something and fell.

"We're trapped." Kai sighed, "Those rocks that fell with you? It's a miracle we're still alive."

"Renko!" Maribel called, pounding against the rocks.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kai snarled.

* * *

><p>"Maribel!" I cried, running towards the rock formation where I heard her voice, "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yes!"

"Don't worry! I'll get you out soon!" I said, grabbing a rock.

"Don't. One wrong move and the rocks will come falling on top of us."

"Who was that?" I frowned.

"It's Kai! He's stuck with me."

"Oh. ...Tell him I said 'Hi.'"

"Renko says-"

"I know."

"More importantly how can I get you out of there?"

"Find help." Kai suggested, "There's got to be a rescue squad that can...you know...rescue us."

"Okay. I'll be back. Just wait!"

"Okay!" Maribel called.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we're saved." Maribel smiled.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Kai frowned.

"Renko's going to save us. What's wrong?"

"How do you know he's going to find help? Or even come back at all?"

"Why wouldn't he come back?"

"Why would he? From what I can understand, you found him, helped him and just hang out with him. Did he even want to be a trainer?"

"Well...no."

"Exactly. From his point of view, he's forced to train Dolls while some girl follows him around for some reason. Sure I would be fine with it, but if you ended up like this, I would really wonder what the hell I'm doing...or what's wrong with everyone."

"What are you saying?"

"From what I can see, you're more of a burden than a friend."

"T-That's...I..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh...sorry."

"No, it's fine." Maribel said, "You're...probably right."

"..."

"I'm not much of a friend am I?" Maribel smiled sadly, "Unlike Rikako or Remu, I don't know anything of use. I thought that he would need my help starting out, but there's nothing I can teach him."

"That's why you follow him around?"

"..."

"Hey, maybe he doesn't mind you hanging around."

"No. Renko often doubts what I can do and he often talks to Reimu or Rikako. I'm just ignored."

"I-It can't be that bad."

"Because of me Renko had to fight MY butler and...well...you."

"Wow. Am I really that much of a bother?"

"Not really a bother...just the occasional nuisance."

"Aw."

"..."

* * *

><p>Kai and Maribel silently sat there for a long time.<p>

"...Screw this."

"Eh?" Maribel looked up.

"From what I heard, Renko seems like a jerk. I can't...I don't even want someone like him rescuing me. I'll get us out of here with my own hands."

"H-Hey." Maribel said as Kai approached the rocks, "Don't be reckless."

"I'm not. I'll rescue us and I'm going to kick that Renko's ass for good measure."

"Don't worry about it."

"I can't do that. It's like you're stuck in a abusive relationship. It's just hard to look at...well...hear about. I'd rather die than be saved by him."

"And what if you fail?" Maribel asked, "You may be fine with dying, but what about me?"

"Oh...sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm flattered that you would do something like that for me."

"I-It's not exactly for you."

Maribel smiled, "And Renko's not a bad person."

"From what you said it looks like he's an idiot."

Maribel shook her head, "Renko's a really curious person why and how things work. He's really interested in the science of things, but he doesn't push away the ludicrous. He has a nice adventurous spirit that makes everything, no matter how little seem interesting. Whenever he does ask a question it makes you feel like you want to discover the answer with him.

When there's someone in trouble you may think he wants to leave them alone, but he always quickly comes up a fake selfish reason for him to act. He doesn't mind doing things for another person, no matter how much he complains. Renko is-"

Maribel blinked, "Oh. Sorry. I must be weirding you out with all this talk huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"It must be rather strange for me to sing Renko praises."

"No."

"Eh?"

"I may not know you very well." Kai admitted, "But if there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that you're a very good judge of character."

Maribel blushed, "W-What-"

"Sorry."

"W-What are you apologizing for now?"

"I was bulling you back when we were at school weren't I? Yet you don't talk to me with any sort of hate or regret."

"T-That's because no matter how mean you can be you're a good friend. And it just so happens that bullying me was something you can enjoy with your friend. You may not like it, but you care too much about your friends to lose them. You would do anything for them wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." Kai smiled, "That sounds like me. At least...what I was like."

"Eh?"

"Ever since I graduated, my friends have gone on to doing different things. I try to meet up and just relax with them, but they all hardly remember me. It was kinda sad. No matter how much effort I put into it, I was only such a small part of their world."

"...People have their own world." Maribel said, "Each world is different and unique. Kai, your world is big enough for others to be a part of it, but you don't realize that others have their own world to live in. Renko...Renko understands that others have their own world and no matter how much he wants to do the same thing you did, he holds back, distracting himself with his own emotions and thoughts."

"It seems like I have a lot to learn from Renko." Kai smiled.

Maribel smiled.

"It's amazing." Kai laughed, "Just sitting here talking with you, I feel like I know Renko better. And even you. Maribel, you're a even better judge of character than I thought."

Maribel blushed again, "Wh-"

"Maribel?"

"Renko?" Maribel cried.

"Maribel!" I called, "I'm back!"

"Stand back." Someone called, "This is going to be risky, but if you close your eyes, it'll be over before you know it."

"Hurry." Kai said, quickly pulling Maribel away and shielding her. They closed their eyes.

* * *

><p>After a loud clashing of rocks, Maribel opened her eyes to find the rocks gone.<p>

"Maribel." I said, "You look well."

"Renko!" Maribel cried, running over and hugging me.

"Looks like everything's fine now huh?"

"Who are you?" Maribel asked, turning to glare at the girl standing next to me.

"Oh." I began, "Maribel, this is-"

"No, it's fine." The girl smiled, "You don't need to tell her."

"What do you mean?" Maribel growled.

Kai laughed, "I am learning so much about you today."

"What do You mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." Kai smiled, "Anyway, Renko."

"Y-Yes." I said, surprised at how Kai addressed me.

"She may be green, but I'll leave Maribel in your hands." Kai said and began to leave.

"What do you mean I'm green?" Maribel cried, "I beat you!"

"He's using a different definition." The girl laughed.

"What do you mean?" Maribel asked, turning to glare at her, "And who are you?"

"Oops. Better leave." The girl smiled as she turned around, "You're lucky to have someone like her around, Renko!"

"Get back here!" Maribel called as she left.

…

I opened my Dolldex.

"Yeah?" Reimu asked.

"What other definitions of green are there?"

"Where's this coming from?" Reimu asked, surprised.


	15. Chapter 15

15: Unstuck

* * *

><p>My head pounded as I got back up. What happened? Oh yeah, I fought those Moriya Worshippers. And? Well the cave collapsed and...<p>

"Maribel?" I called out as I looked for her. She was nowhere nearby.

I got up and began to search. Only a few feet away, I found the drained body of CReimu. I returned her to my orb, slightly disturbed and even more worried about Maribel now.

I walked for a while calling out for Maribel before I finally got a response.

"Renko!"

"Maribel!" I cried, running toward the voice only to find a rock wall, "Are you okay?"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry! I'll get you out soon!" I said, grabbing a rock.

"Don't. One wrong move and the rocks will come falling on top of us."

"Who was that?" I frowned.

"It's Kai! He's stuck with me."

"Oh. ...Tell him I said 'Hi.'"

"Renko says-"

"I know."

"More importantly how can I get you out of there?"

"Find help." Kai suggested, "There's got to be a rescue squad that can...you know...rescue us."

"Okay. I'll be back. Just wait!" I said as I got up.

"Okay!" Maribel called.

* * *

><p>I ran back the way I came, trying to memorize anything important that I passed by so I can return just as quickly. I wandered for a bit, almost lost before I stumbled upon the exit. I walked out, taking a moment to look around me.<p>

"...Doesn't look like Route 5..." I noted, "Is this route 6 then?"

I took one more glance back towards the mountain before I ran off. For the longest while, I ran, my mind completely focused on finding help...and fighting the inevitable fatigue. My mind was relieved of one of their tasks quite soon.

* * *

><p>"Hm? Ah!"<p>

I almost fell as someone grabbed my arm.

"Wow. I'm impressed by how quick you are!"

I turned around, ready to tell the person to leave me alone before I actually saw her.

"...Romania?"

"I didn't expect to meet you again the next day!" Romania smiled as she let me go, "How'd you get though the mountain so quickly?"

"Something...happened."

"Did it have something to do with the earth-shattering kaboom I heard earlier?"

"...Yes."

Romania laughed softly, "Why am I not surprised?"

I felt myself relax for a moment before panic began to come back and I remembered my original goal,

"Look, it's nice to see you again, but I have to go." I said and ran off again.

"What's wrong?" Romania asked, easily keeping up with me in her rollerblades.

"That earth-shattering kaboom?" I gasped, "One of my friends got trapped."

"Oh dear!" Romania cried, surprised, "There should be a rescue station up ahead. It's off the beaten path, but it also serves as the rescue station for any incident in Murreus Mountain."

"It's not meant for Murreus?" I asked.

"No. The woods around Murreus is a popular camping spot for the people living in Viridus. The rescue station is for the campers more than the mountain."

"And how far is it?"

"Turn now."

* * *

><p>Not far from Route 6 I entered the woods and quickly found the rescue station. I pounded on the door, calling for help. No one answered and when I looked through the windows there wasn't anyone here.<p>

"I guess they left for another emergency?" Romania suggested.

"That can't be it." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I sighed as I sank to the ground, exhausted from my running, "What can I do now?"

Romania watched me as I tried coming up with a plan. She sighed before she offered her hand, "There's one more thing we can do."

"What?"

"I have Dolls in my box back at the Center." Romania explained, "And I just might have a Doll that can help with the situation."

"Really?"

"Trust me."

I took her hand and she helped me up, "Not like I have any other choice."

Romania smiled, "She be a great friend if you're going so far to help her."

I was stunned for a moment as Romania began running off. Great friend? Well...Maribel hasn't really proven much use for me. A part of me spoke up asking me a chilling question,

_Why are you going so far to help her then?_

I gritted my teeth and began to follow Romania again.

_What kind of person was I?_

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Romania cried as she stopped in front of the Center. I gasped as I caught up, drenched in sweat. Romania watched me before she spoke,<p>

"L-Let's go inside. I'll buy you a drink."

"No time." I wheezed.

"There's plenty of time." Romania assured me, "Come on."

"Here." Romania said as she handed me a drink, "Rest up. You need it."

She spun around and then made way for the Center's PC.

I took a sip, the drink helping immensely as my heart calmed enough for me to begin thinking again. But with that the voice in my head returned.

_Are you sure you should continue adventuring with Maribel?_

_ Why not?_

_ She's proven to have no use so far hasn't she?_

_ That doesn't mean I should leave her trapped under rocks._

_ I'm not saying you shouldn't save her. Just whenever she's worth having around._

Thankfully Romania returned to interrupt my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Everything's prepared!"<p>

"Then let's get going." I said quickly getting up.

"Not so fast!" Romania said, pushing me back down, "You need more rest."

"We don't have time for that!"

"Your friend will be saved, I promise you." Romania said, "But you need rest. How else are you going to be able to smile when you greet her again?"

"Smile?" I asked.

"Yep. Your friend is sure to be shaken up after what she's gone though. You can't comfort her without a smile on your face can you?"

I watched as Romania smiled at me. I gave a small chuckle as I settled back down, "Emotional support huh?"

"Yep!"

_Maribel may not know anything of use, but the past month has gone by much quicker than I thought. Almost as if no time has passed._

"...Alright." I said.

"Good!" Romania clapped her hands, "Then, Present Time!"

"Eh?" I looked up as Romania gave me a box.

"Open it." Romania smiled.

I tore off the tape and began to open the flaps. I was about to see what she gave me until-

"They're Running Shoes!" Romania blurted, "Opps. Sorry. I get overexcited in times like this."

I stared at the brand new pair of shoes in the box, "T-This is for me?"

"Yep! My parents gave them to me when I started my adventure, but I prefer my rollerblades."

"Are you sure I can take them?" I asked.

"Of course! You're going to be running a lot anyway. Unless you get a bike but those are damn expensive."

"...You really are like Maribel."

"So your friend's name is Maribel?"

I blinked and quickly looked away, "Thank you." I said as I took the shoes out of the box.

"No problem."

The shoes fit surprisingly well which raised small suspicions, but I quickly silenced them.

"Now you look ready." Romania smiled.

"Shall we go then?"

"...Of course!"

* * *

><p>"Maribel?"<p>

"Renko?" Maribel cried.

"Maribel!" I called, "I'm back!"

"Stand back." Romania called, "This is going to be risky, but if you close your eyes, it'll be over before you know it."

"Hurry!" Kai cried.

Romania took out a orb, "They need your help, CAya! ExKiene!"

CAya appeared again, this time joined with a green horned girl.

"ExKiene! Headbutt!"

The horned girl snorted as she lowered her head and ran straight into the rocks, tackling a large portion of them away. CAya quickly slipped through the small hole as the wall began to collapse. A huge gust of wind burst from inside, blasting the rocks away in each and every direction, away from Maribel and Kai.

* * *

><p>"Maribel." I tried smiling, "You look well."<p>

"Renko!" Maribel cried, running over and hugging me.

"Looks like everything's fine now huh?"

"Who are you?" Maribel asked, turning to glare at Romania.

"Oh." I began, "Maribel, this is-"

"No, it's fine." Romania smiled, "You don't need to tell her."

"What do you mean?" Maribel growled.

Kai laughed, "I am learning so much about you today."

"What do You mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." Kai smiled, "Anyway, Renko."

"Y-Yes." I said, surprised at how Kai addressed me.

"She may be green, but I'll leave Maribel in your hands." Kai said and began to leave.

"What do you mean I'm green?" Maribel cried, "I beat you!"

"He's using a different definition." Romania laughed.

"What do you mean?" Maribel asked, turning to glare at her, "And who are you?"

"Oops. Better leave." Romania smiled as she turned around, "You're lucky to have someone like her around, Renko!"

"Get back here!" Maribel called as she left.

* * *

><p>Maribel was silent as we walked back to Viridus.<p>

"...Mari-" I began

"Who was that girl?" Maribel asked.

"Eh? J-Just a friend."

"What's her name?"

"S-She doesn't want me to tell you."

"So?"

"She saved your life. I owe her at least this."

"...Fine." Maribel sighed, "I can't help but think she seems familiar..."

I decided not to tell her about the Gym leader issue. Instead,

"...So...what's the story behind Lunar Phase Forest?"

Maribel looked surprised, "I thought Rikako already told you."

"No...I mean...locally."

"You mean...the legend?"

"...Yeah."

Maribel stared at me blankly before she smiled, "Okay! So a long time ago...


End file.
